Hero Squad
by 2DaughtersOfAthena
Summary: Percy Jackson is a normal kid, until he meets Annabeth Chase.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning, this could be really bad...  
**

* * *

The alarm on the bedside table bleeped as loud as it could for at least five minutes before Percy Jackson actually paid any attention to it. He crashed his hand on the 'snooze' button and rolled over in the warm duvet, praying he'd slept a year and it was the Summer holidays again. He opened one eye just a crack to see the date o his clock. Dang! Nope, it was September fifth. The first school day after Summer break. Yay. Well, at least he'd see his friends again.

"Perseus Jackson, get your butt out of that bed and get dressed before I make you!" yelled Sally Jackson from behind the bedroom door. Percy winced at his full name but groaned into his pillow, not wanting to move. Sally slammed her hand against the door, making her son jump a little, smiled at his laziness and walked away.

Percy swung his heavy legs from under the duvet into the cold morning air and yawned. Slowly, he opened his eyes and sat up, feeling a little dizzy from lack of decent sleep. He pulled the nearest and cleanest looking shirt he could find and went to get breakfast. Secretly, he hoped it would be blue waffles this morning as a treat. He could definitely smell something good cooking.

"What's cooking, mom?" Percy asked.

Then he saw the pan of thick, bubbly, and blue I might add, wallpaper paste that could only be,

"Porridge," Sally said.

_You have got to be kidding me,_ Percy thought. _I got up for this?_

When Sally saw the scowl on her sons face, she smiled, at which point he scowled even harder, annoyed at her happiness of his displeasure. But then she brought a plate of perfectly cooked blue waffles from behind her back, smiling still.

"I love you, mom," Percy said, grinning and digging into his waffles, smothering them with golden syrup.

"Okay, just don't be late for school." She smiled again and left the kitchen to ready herself for work too.

Percy shovels the food into his mouth and goes back upstairs to get fully dressed for school.

** *10 minutes later***

**Percy's POV**

**"**Have a good day today," my mom told me before driving off in her car, leaving me to walk the short distance to the school gates of Goode Highschool. I don't recognise anyone on the grounds at first, but then I see Thalia, with her spiked black hair, piercing blue eyes and grim expression, standing next to a laughing Nico, messing with his black hair and a grinning Leo. I smile, having missed my friends. I catch Leo's eye and wave. Then something or someone knocked me in the shoulder, causing me to stumble.

"Watch it, Jackson."

I hear the voice and don't have to look up to see who this arrogant kid is. Jason Grace. The most popular boy in school and the biggest idiot known to anyone from Earth to the end of the universe. Also Thalia's brother but he never manages to crop into our conversations. I _really_ wonder why. Not. And whenever people do ask her questions like 'is Jason single', Thalia is ready to punch anyone in the face.

"Whatever," I mutter and dodge around him, eager to get to my friends.

"Hey, Percy, ready for a little Leo magic? I can fit this entire orange into my mouth!" Leo said, grinning still. "Watch."

Leo really was _full of wonders_.

I look around the school grounds, looking for any of my other friends like Grover, Juniper, Frank and Hazel. Loads of people are hanging about the wrought iron school gates, waiting on friends, eager to catch up after summer. Some popular kids hang by the trees in the shade from the burning sun and some just stand around aimlessly looking at the huge brick building, fearing the year ahead. I see not one of my other friends. And just so you know, I am none of the above. Or beside, whatever you call it.

"Did you guys have a good summer?" I asked my friends.

"It was alright, _he_ was being an idiot the entire seven weeks though," muttered Thalia, nodding her head in Jason's direction. "Late parties, rowdy teenager, girls over every night for dinner. I don't even remember one of their names."

"Summer was amazing!" said Leo, enthusiastically. "We did all sorts! I built loads of new stuff and got a new tool kit for...well, I don't know. According to my Dad, I'll need it especially this year."

Seriously, Leo says that every year. But I sort of feel something is going to happen too. High school can't be boring forever.

We all turned to Nico who'd gone into a trance. I waved a hand in front of his face.

"It was boring. There was nothing to do except get too hot and have nothing to do." His tone was dull and flat.

"What did you do, Percy?" asked Thalia.

"Ate waffles, walked in the park, ate waffles, slept and ate waffles." Leo laughed and Nico shrugged his shoulders in a singular laugh. Thalia just smiled and Nico glared at me. I raised my hands in a surrender gesture.

"Oh, hey Grover," shouted Leo, turning a few heads in our groups direction as our friend, Grover, and his girlfriend, Juniper, walked over the tarmac to greet us, holding hands and wearing t-shirts saying 'trees are people too' with a picture of a smiling tree on the front. Just to be clear, they're environment crazy, so don't just think they're weird.

Grover smiled as he joined us, letting go of Juniper's hand so she could go and hug Thalia and catch up in some girl way that no man can ever understand. Gossip. Anyway, Grover told us all about his a Juniper's trials to get people to stop using cars and when they lead a march through central park, cops tried to arrest them but Juniper chained herself to a tree and Grover copied. So the cops just gave up. Apparently, anyway.

The morning bell rang and I was left wondering where Hazel and Frank were. They lived quite close so I have no idea where they could be. Frank sometimes has a lay in but it would be hard for both of them since they live in an orphanage and apparently the Mistress makes them get up at seven every day, which I think is just weird seeing as they live only two blocks from here.

"Percy, we have to go now. They'll get here," said Nico, tuning out from his every so often day-dreams to speak to me.

"Yeah," I mutter and walk toward the huge blue double doors of my school. Goode Highschool, here I come. Again.

* * *

Our form tutor, Mr Brunner, otherwise known as Chiron to anyone in school, takes the register and writes a couple of new things on the white-board at the front of the tiny room.

"Class Rules"

The entire room groans. Like this place needs anymore rules.

"Can anyone think of any good class rules?" asked Chiron.

Just then, there was a knock on the classroom door.

"Come in," shouted Chiron. The door stayed shut. A few people giggled. Great, we have a new person who is too shy to open a single door. I feel sorry for whoever they are. New kids always get picked on. By Jason and his cronies.

Chiron walked over to open the door, limping a little. For a little background information, Chiron has always walked like that. No one has ever seen him walk without a limp. Anyway, Chiron opened the door to the newcomer and gestured for her enter. He looked down at the register and said,

"So you must be Annabeth Chase?" The girl called Annabeth Chase nodded and looked down at her feet. "You can go and take your seat at the back on the far left."Annabeth smiled a little and hurried to the back of the room. I watched her go.

Let me just say this. I have never seen anyone like her. Ever.

She has long and elbow length curly blonde hair (not sure if its natural) and striking grey eyes that mimicked the storms we get in New York during winter. When she smiled, the room lit up with nervous energy and she lifted one corner of her lips.

I looked behind me to Thalia,

"Do you know her?" I ask.

"No, but I feel like I should. I recognize her from somewhere," she says, her electric blue eyes still on the blonde girl named Annabeth at the back of the room, still nervously clutching hold of her bag.

In my peripheral vision, I see Nico glaring at Thalia and I with his dark eyes as we discussed and smiled. I probably shouldn't say, but I've grown up with both of these crazy people and know Nico has always had this thing for black haired girls. Well feisty black-haired girls who have no interest in him. In other words, Thalia. And she doesn't even know.

"Alright, class, settle down." Chiron brought the class to attention. "Today is mainly going to be a free day from school."

Some members of the class cheered and we all laughed. I even saw Annabeth crack a grin.

"Yes, but still. It will be work." Chiron continued, smiling a little. "A day of ice-breakers and a couple of lessons in the afternoon."

"A good day to make new friends," I say to Thalia under my breath. She smiled at me.

* * *

For the first lesson of today, we introduced ourselves to Annabeth and tried to make each other laugh with funny new names. I was something like Seaweed Brain. I guess this is for my lame jokes and seaweed like brain. Also, I really like the sea, or any kind of water. And my eyes are green too. Annabeth doesn't have a nickname. Yet. I'm sure someone more popular will name her something stupid.

We then did more ice-breaker games, not that most of the class needed them. Chiron knew that too. We've been in this class for over a year. And I knew most of the people outside class too. Before you criticize me on criticizing my form-group, I need to say it's my mom's fault. Sometimes I go to work with her in her own Blue-Candy Store and my form-friends eat a lot of blue candy, unfortunately.

The lesson ended (FINALLY) with the shrill break bell. No one had unpacked their bags for our pencil cases so just took our rucksacks outside to 'rendezvous with our buddies'. I would never call any of my friends my 'buddies'. Just creepy.

Thalia, Nico and I meet with Leo, Grover and Juniper at break. They aren't in the same form as us so we tell each other the funny things that happened first period of today. Apparently, Jason got sent out of the room. I thanked their tutor for Piper arrived and some guys were smiling at her so Jason got really annoyed and beat someone up. The teacher didn't try to send him anywhere because he was so angry. Yeah, Jason has a few anger issues. Well, say a few. Oh and sorry for not mentioning Piper. She is the most popular girl at Goode High school. And Jason's girlfriend. Thalia thinks Piper could do so much better than her brother. Piper doesn't care. She _loves_ Jason, although none of us know why. Leo eats a sandwich while Grover asks us questions on our first lesson. I explain about Annabeth, the new girl.

Just then, Thalia see's Annabeth. She shouts to her to join us.

"Hey, Annabeth!" she shouted. The blonde girl turned to where her name was called from and Thalia smiled encouragingly and waved her hand. Annabeth looks cautiously around her and realizing no one else is called Annabeth or in our group of friends. She walked over to us, surprised to be welcomed into a group of people on her first day.

"Welcome to the cool group," said Leo, grinning and shaking his curly black hair. I smiled at Annabeth. "Leo Valdez. At your service."

I snorted with laughter. NOT COOL!

Thalia smirked at me. That's why I am the seaweed brain.

I look at the floor, embarrassed. But why should I be embarrassed? I've known these people since Kindergarten so a newcomer shouldn't be bothered by her. But I felt like I know her. Or should, anyway.

"Annabeth," said Annabeth timidly. She smiled and my heart fluttered again.

"Okay, newcomer, this is Grover," said Thalia, gesturing to our group and taking over from a disappointed Leo. "Juniper, Nico, you've already met Leo, this is Percy and my name is Thalia," she finished. Thalia held out her hand and Annabeth shook it.

"Hi everyone," mumbled Annabeth.

We all smiled at her. The only thing I can think of that might put her off us all is our smiling. It must be creepy to be standing there while a group of complete strangers smile and stare at her. I would find it weird.

"Welcome to our group," I say.

"Aren't you in my home-room?" she asked. I nodded, feeling my cheeks redden and my friends all smirking at me. Nico was smiling though. Three guesses why. I wasn't looking at Thalia, I was embarrassed or because I had stopped grinning like a freak. Probably all of the above or beside or whatever.

"Seaweed brain, right?" she asked. I smiled sheepishly.

"Come on, Annabeth, time for a tour of school," said Thalia, grinning at me. Nico glared at me briefly. Juniper followed them and I breathed out, not realizing I was holding my breath.

"So you like her?" Nico asked, smirking. I glared at him this time.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV **

First things first. I made a new friend at break. Thalia. I don't know her second name, but she is so easy to talk to. She gave me a tour of the school and I have gotta say, I enjoy her company. Sometimes it's good to talk to people, but I still prefer the Library. When Thalia led me to the Library, I felt at home again. Stacks of books were piled high on oak shelves in so many orders and colors, it's amazing. A brand new terrain of books. Or not.

"You like the Library?" asks Thalia.

I nod and she smiles at me.

"Love to read," I say.

"Me too. Sometimes." I laugh and she laughs. Juniper catches up to us.

"Hi, juniper." She looked taken aback by my outburst of speech.

"Hey, Annabeth."

"Do you read much?" I ask her, interested.

"Um, often about environmental stuff, but yeah, I suppose." She smiles at me. I smile back.

"On with the tour?" I ask Thalia, staring out of the window at a blonde haired boy with his dark haired girl-friend. "Thalia?"

"Oh, um...yes," she says, pulling out of her thoughts. "To the ICT block."

***ten minutes later***

We walk out of the drama block, laughing at Thalia's tales of her brother. It was weird anyone could be so strange as a toddler. One time, he tried to eat a plug and accidentally gave himself an electric shock. Which he survived. Then he tried to fly. And did. Until flying into the play equipment. That must've hurt for a four year old. But not a bruise on him. Strange.

Thalia checked her silver watch and stated that break had about three minutes to go. I was a little thankful.

We arrived back in our group and two new people had joined. One girl with curly golden brown hair falling to just past her shoulders and strange bronze eyes and the other was a boy with short black hair and brown eyes.

"Frank! Hazel!" Thalia shouted to get her friends attention.

"Thalia!" shouted Hazel as she ran to hug her friends.

"Where have you guys been?" Juniper asked, jogging behind Thalia, grinning at Hazel. I hurried to catch up with them.

"Grove House gave us a little more than our morning chores. There was Graffiti again so we spent two hours clearing it up." Frank answered this question. Just from his accent, I can tell he is Canadian. "Sorry, but who are you?" he asked, looking at me, the groups new addition.

"Annabeth Chase. I'm new," I said, gulping down the fear at this boys height.

"Frank," said Frank.

"Hazel," said Hazel, smiling at me. "I've heard so much about you, already."

"Really?" I asked, glancing at the boys. "Hopefully all good?"

Hazel nodded and smiled. I couldn't help but smile back. Her warmness reminded me of my mom before she left me all those years ago. I never forgave her, but I love her all the same.

While Hazel and Frank explained their Summer to the rest of the group, I overheard Thalia whisper something in this boys ear. Something like,

"She likes the Library so get reading." I saw him scowl. I can't remember his real name. Something like Peter or Perry, NO, it was Percy. I remember Seaweed brain though.

"Hey, I hear you like reading?" someone asks in my ear. I shiver away from them and turn. I honestly think I've never seen anyone like him before. Unruly hair, messed with sleep, and stunning sea-green eyes that sparkle and change when he smiles at me. Like a precious stone. I shake my head to clear my thoughts of Percy.

"Oh, um yeah. Do you?" I ask, stumbling over my words, lost in those perfect eyes, so different from any others I've seen.

"Sort of. I don't read much. I'd like to read though. Maybe you could pick out a few good books for me?" he asks. What am I? Google?

"Yeah, sure." _Annabeth! He's a dumb guy. Like all those other guys who used to follow you everywhere! _

_But what if he isn't._

"When do you want to meet?" I ask.

"How about lunchtime in the Library around 12:30?" I nod.

"See you then, Seaweed brain." He smirks at me.

"Alright bookworm. On second thoughts, how about Wisegirl?"

I smile at him and nod just as the bell rings for class. I begin to wonder what I am letting myself into.

* * *

**Thalia's POV  
**

Well, Annabeth and Percy walked to class together, discussing something I couldn't hear. So I had to walk with Nico. Lucky me. He kept smirking at me then looking back at Percy and Annabeth. I have no idea what's going on inside that little head of his, but I don't particularly want to know.

"They seem to be hitting it off," says Nico, breaking the silence as we enter the crowded hallways, loud enough that no one could hear.

"Yep. I knew they would. You should've seen the look of Percy's face when she walked in. It was something like," O-O, I mimicked his face. "Gods, and they don't even realize there is chemistry."

"Percy does. He likes her."

"But he'd kill you for saying that."

Thank God we found our form room door. I opened it without hesitation and rushed to my seat where Annabeth and Percy were talking. Anything to get away from Nico.

Chiron closed the door behind him and told us all to sit in our usual seats. Annabeth went to the back of the room and I sat in my seat again.

"Time to get out your felt pens from Kindergarten again as we do some coloring the next lessons before lunch."

Chiron might have actually said, 'nap time' because the class of 11th graders looked at him in horror. This one guy, Will Solace, seemed very happy about coloring. He was one of the few. Though, from what I learned about him last year, he would happily do any sort of art.

Grudgingly, we all got out out pencil cases and felt pens. The room was split into groups with a mixture of girls and boys so we could begin our class noticeboard introducing who we are. We have to write our names in bubble writing and draw images on the board to back up our names. In the middle of the board, each person would write a letter to create the class name. It is strange, but this is Chiron has always done it. Every year, we would create a new name for the class, though our nicknames were always the same. Some things never change.

I would love to tell you that the drawing was amazing and our work just looked like Leonardo da vinci had been there to assist. But I simply cannot lie about what happened in that room today. Our Homeroom is usually a history room and doesn't have a lot of felt pens. A boy, James Culling, had to go to an art room to get more pens and came back with three. Then a girl, Rebecca Fortescue, went to a different art room and came back with three packs. This could either have been the student or the teachers fault. James had gone to Mrs Drocks, a cold hearted woman with no sense of humor and a real lacking in team spirit. Becky had gone to Mr Tumbler, an old man who will do anything for anyone and is always welcoming to new students with questions. He was the first teacher I met on my first year, last year. Both of the students are good people, just James can get a bit weird and Mrs Drocks has a special grudge against him. Not that she doesn't totally hate all of us.

I am put into a group with Percy, Nico and Annabeth.

"So should we have some kind of theme for our name titles?" I ask the group.

"I think we should divide the paper into four sections then split each section off for each name. Then with the names, have our name then write 'in' and add a film titled with our nicknames. and a cover," Annabeth said, looking to me and occasionally glancing over at Percy, opposite her. Wow, those guys really needed to spend some time alone so they can work things out. It's just weird they barely know each other. But there is this thing about Annabeth. I know her from somewhere. Maybe a summer camp one year? Who knows?

"So, like, 'Nico Di Angelo in Corpse Breath'?" Nico asks.

"Yeah," said Annabeth, smiling that her idea has stuck.

"Great idea," said Percy. And it was. So we did that.

Again, I would love to say our drawings were amazing. But, no. Given our nicknames, it was difficult to draw what they were. Mine, being Pine cone face, I drew a stick person with a pine cone as their face. I will explain this little _joke_ of my nickname, for your sake. In my first day of school, we went on a tour of school together, that's all the 9th graders, and a pine cone branch fell on my head. someone pulled the branch off me, having not noticed, and there was the pine cone. There was a pine cone attached to my hair. Also one of the reasons I have it short. But anyway.

So my drawing was a stick man/woman with a pine cone as their face. I colored the cone in brown and everything else in a different shade of brown. It's kind of a shame my writing is so messy, I never really got taught how to write in a cool style.

Nico's was a little harder than everyone else. How do you even draw Corpse-breath? Then Annabeth had a good idea that I swear none of us would have come up with. A zombie with wind coming from it's mouth! Percy's name is very suitable for her. Wisegirl. It's all those books she reads. Yep, Percy needs someone like her. We all do. I'm glad we invited her into our group.

Nico drew a green zombie, breathing, with help from Annabeth. **(A/N: Doesn't mean he needed help breathing, just to clarify) **Then he wrote his name in bubble writing in black and green with a red lining and a couple of eyes. It looked a bit creepy. Just like Nico.

Annabeth drew a person with a light bulb over a stick mans head. Then for her bubble writing, she used a yellow felt pen and pressed hard and soft to create a light and dark side of her name, 'Annabeth Chase'. It looked pretty neat.

Percy drew everything in green and blue for the sea. In 'Seaweed', he drew seaweed surrounding the word and dragged the seaweed to a green brain, supposedly made of seaweed. Next to his, mine looked pretty lame, so I drew a tree in the background and drew a darker brown on my name, adding the texture of a tree trunk.

Chiron told us to pack up five minutes before the bell rang and when it did, I was so glad. I am so hungry and need to speak to my friends again. It will be good to be in our spot in the Cafeteria again.

The bell rang and the class stood up, eager to get out of this stuffy class room to be in the sun again after being cooped up for so long.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! So that was Chapter one...I know it was a little boring, but it does get better. Probably.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Hopefully, chapter two will be up soon...but until then, Happy Reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Chapter! Yay! Don't worry, I will update 'I Love You' soon...for anyone who reads it.**

* * *

**Nico's POV  
**

Well, lunch is always the best time of day. At break, Grover and I decided for the two groups of our group to meet on the playground. I lead Percy, Annabeth and Thalia to the front doors where we begin to wait for Grover and the others. It's been an alright day so far. We've done coloring and played some really strange games. In wonder what the others have been up to. Their tutor is Miss Hodd. She is strict, mean and insulting. Just like Thalia. But I prefer Thalia. I would bet all my money (so that's $3) she made them write a short novel about their summer. And probably gave them homework. Oh well.

Grover, Juniper and Leo arrive a few seconds after we do.

"Where are Hazel and Frank?" asks Thalia.

"They got told to report to the Principle and got a short detention from Miss Hodd. They said they'd meet us in the Cafeteria." says Grover.

See what I mean?

"Not good," says Thalia."What should we do?"

"There's always a possibility of making faces at them through the math window?" I suggest. Thalia rolls her eyes.

"As in food or wait," Juniper explains. "I don't mind waiting. It's less crowding in the Cafeteria and better for trees with our Carbon Dioxide expelling."

"But that's so boring!" Leo complains. I smirk.

"What do _you_ want to do Leo?" I ask, still smirking.

"Well, first I want to blow up this school." Annabeth giggles. Did not expect that from a _good girl._ "But we're not allowed to do that so I reckon we should get some food."

That is so Leo. Suggest danger. Suggest food.

"Food it is, then," says Thalia, smiling. I like it when she smiles. Mischievous.

We all walk up to the Cafeteria together. Juniper and Thalia talk at the front and occasionally laugh, turn around and grin at the rest of us. I catch Thalia's eye. She rolls her eyes. Annabeth and Percy bring up the rear of the group, leaving Grover, Leo and I in the middle. I don't get it with Annabeth and Percy. They are too shy to talk to each other but the fact that they like each other even on day one is so ridiculously clear! Leo is playing with his new tool kit building some kind of mechanism out of just straws, so I turn to Grover.

"You've got a girl to like you?" I ask, the words not really a question. Grover had got a girl to like him. But he had things in common with her.

"Yeah. So?" he asks.

"How?" he makes a sort of snorting bleating sound. I have no idea what it was. Just weird.

"Well, you be nice to them. That would be a start."

"What else?" I ask.

"You find things in common. You talk. Is this about Thalia again?"

I sigh and nod then shut up, not wanting to raise the subject again if people were going to get on my back for it. I mean, does it really matter if you _really like_ your best friend? But Thalia doesn't even like me that much. All's fair in love and war, though.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I lead Annabeth to our usual table at the back of the Cafeteria where one bin is. It means we get to be close to it and don't have to walk too far, but it also kind of stinks. No one ever sits there. Its a weird and anti-social place **(A/N: Lauren, 'anti-social huddle')** with not much to see. The backs of heads of people and the food. Not a lot. The tables are organized in weird looking rows. Sort of diagonally set up with circle tables. Like I said, weird (and a little hard to explain).

Anyway, we sit down at the table and take turns to go and get food. Thalia, Juniper and Grover went up to get food first, leaving me with Leo, Nico and Annabeth.

Annabeth starts to tell me about this one book she read called 'To Kill A Mockingbird'. It sounded interesting, but definitely not the first book want to read. I think I'm going to read something a little more action and adventure. Less meaning to it. Halfway through Annabeth's sentence, Leo cut her off.

"Hey, uh, Percy, I'm really hungry," he said. "Can I go and get something with the others?"

I nod and Leo rushes off to the others. Nico rolls his eyes and follows Leo, hungry. I laugh. I was hungry too, but Annabeth was here and it's her first day here. I should stay with her.

"So what's your favorite book?" I ask her, still smiling. She looks shocked.

"Uh, I have no idea, but there was this one book," she began, excitedly. And she was off again. I could listen to her talk all day. It wouldn't matter what she would say, I would listen.

* * *

**Piper's POV**

I stand outside the Principals office, waiting for Jason to emerge. He has been in there for ten minutes and I am getting hungry, but I can wait until he is with me. I lean against the wall and hum along to a tune I heard some girls singing in the city, basking, earlier this morning. It was really catchy.

The door of the office cracks open ad Jason walks out, his electric blue eyes furious and his face as placid as possible. In other words, he looks like he will severely injure anyone who insults him next. I really need t encourage him into those anger management classes more often. Last time, they didn't help and he just got so angry at the tutor for being patronizing. I can't blame him. He was taken away from his little sister at a young age and they only recently got together, but Jason was never the same after his mom 'put him out'.

Jason tries to smile at me and takes my hand. I glance down at our entwined fingers and smile too. He is my safety net, away from the pretty sisters that taunt me into make-up. I shudder. Drew won't always have make-up to keep her pretty and sane. It will go, whether on purpose or accident.

"Lunch?" Jason asks, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I nod and we begin to walk down the empty corridor toward the Cafeteria.

"Hey, Jason, do you mind if I go to the toilet quickly?" I ask.

"Sure, Pipes, I'll meet you out here in a minute," he said, pecking me quickly on the cheek. I like it when he calls me 'Pipes'. It's sweet.

I grin at him and rush into the toilets.

***time passes* (A/N: I am not going to describe what she did, so there.)**

I wash my hands and dry them with the towel on the side. I push open the toilet door and glance around for Jason. But I can't see him. I frown. I walk down the corridor and open several doors. He's not in any of the classrooms in this corridor. I push my pale blue shoulder bag further up my shoulder and walk into the next corridor. Where is he? I walk into one classroom after another. Now for the last one. I am dreading it, like every other before it, afraid of what I will see.

I push down the cold metal handle of the dark blue door to the literacy room and enter. Nothing. I close the door and go back the way I came toward the Cafeteria. Maybe I can sit with Thalia, Annabeth and Juniper today? I walk down the corridor, sighing to myself. Jason probably got bored waiting for the short amount of time I was away. I don't blame him. I never do.

I turn a corner and remember I left my book in my desk drawer. Stupid me. I always read a little after lunch. Not that Jason ever see's me reading. I smile and run down the corridor on the left and into the first classroom on the right. My Homeroom. There isn't a teacher by the desk so I enter. I don't see at first, but when I catch a glimpse of red and blonde, I stop.

Jason. Jason with another girl. Jason with that little red-headed slut Rachel. Kissing. Rachel, always getting on everyone's guys. Jason had his hands wrapped around her waist while she held him close.

"Jason," I say, my voice laced with anger, hurt and pain.

Jason and the red-head break apart. Jason turns around, his blue eyes soft and wincing.

"Piper," he says, his word also, surprisingly, hurt too. I don't let that fool me. He can act and lie as well as the rest of us.

"I was just going to get my book, but obviously I was interrupting something," I say, mustering all the courage I can just to speak at all through the anger and betrayal racing through my veins.

"Piper I - " Jason starts but I cut him off.

"Don't talk to me, Jason," yep, it hurt to say his name. "Do what you like, just don't talk to me again."

I don't bother picking up my book before I run off, tears forming in my eyes.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I have not talked to anyone for so long about books before. No one is ever interested. I vaguely wonder if Percy remembers who I am, but quickly forget the thought and doubt it. Those days have long past. Percy pays so much attention to me, it's a little unnerving. Every time he asks a question, my heart skips a little know he is interested. He hasn't changed since that summer once.

"Are you hungry?" I ask as the other group of our friends return and begin to eat.

"Starving, you?" says Percy.

"What is there for food here?" I ask, looking toward the queue at the front of the room.

"Follow me," Percy says, smiling and nodding his head toward the forming queue where Thalia and the others were a few minutes ago.

Percy and I walk to the back of the queue. The food look mainly edible. Sort of. There are various mugs of soup that was lumpy and smelled a little like rotten potatoes. I think I'll avoid soup for now. The sandwiches had _adventurous_ fillings, such as; Beetroot and mango, chicken and apple, banana and grapefruit and orange and lime. I have never seen any food like this before. There was also this one wrap that says on the packet '_mystery meat_'. Not so keen on that idea either. I might just have an apple or something. Something safe.

Percy takes the wrap and I take just an apple and an empty roll. We go to pay.

"That's one dollar," the large lunch lady demands in a dry tone, staring at my hand full of minimum food. One dollar? For an apple and a tiny bread roll? I pass the roll into my other hand, already occupied by the apple and grapple in my back pocket of my shorts for extra change. I pull out a various collection of papers, a few buttons and several coins. Ten, thirty, fifty, eighty. Only eighty cent. Twenty cent short. That's a lack of food yet again for lunch.

"I've only got eighty cent," I say, pleading a little with the stern seeming woman behind the cash register. She glares at me menacingly.

"You have to put something back," says the lady, in a bored voice that claiming she is used to haggling students.

I glance down at the food in my hands and am just about to put the roll back in the little grey tin when Percy stops my hand, causing electricity to run up my arm.

"I'll pay," he says and hands over four dollars to the woman, her thick sweaty hand outstretched to take the notes. She takes the money and grins an almost toothless smile. I find myself scowling a little.

"Thanks, but you didn't need to do-" I start, but Percy cuts me off.

"Don't worry about it. Don't want you to go hungry on your first day." He doesn't look at me.

"I'll pay you back tomorrow," I say, sighing. Or I might just bring a sandwich from home tomorrow. My step-mum might try to stop me from taking her precious food, but I will get food, even if in secret.

"It doesn't matter, Annabeth." He still doesn't look at me as we walk back toward the table where our friends are talking and arguing.

"Thanks, Percy," I say, sitting back in my seat. "I owe you one."

He smiles a little and takes a seat next to me. Grover is discussing paper uses to help their cause to Juniper while Leo is telling Thalia about some new film star in a movie he saw recently. They both agree she was 'good looking'. Leo says,

"So, on the subject of chicas to date, Thalia, how about us?" Thalia groans and scowls at Leo in a playful way but her piercing blue eyes seriously say,

'no way.'

Nico shoves Leo in the shoulder. They both laugh until they see Thalia. I almost find it hard not to laugh. She glares at Nico like she would kill him if she weren't friends with him.

"Jealous are we, corpse-breath?" she asks through gritted teeth.

"Jeez, Thals, chill," Nico holds up his hands like a surrender.

"Don't bother, Nico." Thalia glared at Nico and chewed on her chicken and apple sandwich.

"How can you eat that?" asks Juniper. "All I can think of is those little chicks running around a rural place."

Grover smiles at Juniper and stabs his fork into his salad.

"Thalia," comes a jittery voice. We all turn to see a tall brunette hurrying our way, her colorful braid of her hair flying out behind her.

"Piper?" asks Juniper. "What's wrong?"

"Is it Jason?" asks Thalia. Piper nods and sits down at our nearly full table. Only one space left now.

"Can you tell us what happened?" asks Juniper.

"Who is Jason?" I whisper to Percy.

"Pipers boyfriend and Thalia's brother," he utters back.

"Rachel happened," says Piper. Everyone is leaning in to hear the story for something more to talk about. To a console a good friend. I just don't understand. I look at Thalia, confused.

"Rachel is this little slut who always breaks up relationships." At this Nico glares at Thalia this time.

"She's not a slut," he says through gritted teeth. I can't help but think everyone here is connected somehow. Percy and Grover are best friends. Grover's girlfriend is Juniper. Juniper is Thalia's best friend. Thalia's brother is Jason. Jason is or was going out with Piper. Piper is Hazel's friend. Hazel's boyfriend is Frank. Frank hates Leo. Leo used to date Hazel. Leo and Nico are best friends. And there is definitely something going on with Nico and Thalia. I will have to ask Percy.

"Says you," replies Thalia, her voice cold. She turns back to Piper, "What did she do this time?"

"They were kissing. It was like they knew each others bodies." she shudders and continues with, "it was like I am just some side on the bigger plate. A bird in the bigger picture. I don't know why I thought he was good after everything he did." Piper looks almost disgusted with herself as she buries her head in her hands.

"Jason's a jerk anyway," Thalia reassures. "Just act like the better person and he'll be so annoyed."

"I should've listened to you, I'm so sorry, Thalia," Piper pleads with her friends. Thalia smiles like it will all be okay. "Ugh, I'm a mess." Thalia laughed at Piper. I smiled too.

"No make-up mistakes. You're fine," comments Juniper. These girls didn't originally strike me as make-up wearers. Don't judge a book by it's cover, though.

"Hey, here comes Hazel," says Thalia.

I turn toward the Cafeteria door near the long queue where I got my food with Percy. The girl I met and the boy, Frank were walking toward us, grinning and talking. A few people turn their way as Hazel and Frank sidestep tables filled with laughing people. Hazel makes a joke and Frank smirks at her and shoves her away playfully.

"Hello everyone," says Hazel, still smiling. I notice there won't be enough seats for them both. Frank notices too. He gestures for Hazel to sit while turning to the next table to get a chair. The boy in the chair next to the free one just tells him to get one from somewhere else because apparently someone is going to sit there or along those lines. Given that ghosts cannot physically exist in this dimension and time stream, I think they are waiting for someone. Frank moves away from the table and I stand up.

"Frank, I'm now going to check out the library, you can have my chair," I say trying to be confident. No such luck.

"Oh, Annabeth, are you leaving? That is a shame," Hazel asks. I honestly can not tell if she is being sarcastic or not.

"It's alright, Annabeth, I can find a chair," Frank mutters, embarrassed.

"No, don't worry about it." I move away from the chair and gesture for Frank to sit down.

"Hey, do I know you?" Piper asks me. Is someone finally about to find out. On my first day?

"I don't think so," I say, hoping I don't blush or anything to show a lie.

"Well, I'm Piper McLean," says Piper, extending her hand.

"Annabeth Chase," I say, shaking her tiny hand.

"You have probably heard of my Dad or something. Don't judge me by him," Piper says grimly.

"Who's your Dad?" I ask. Piper smiles as if I'm joking.

"Piper, Annabeth doesn't really watch a lot of films," Percy answers for me.

"He's an actor," Piper sighs, exasperated. I actually can't help but eel intimidated. My Dad has a doctorate and I read and my step-mom doesn't do a lot so I wouldn't know a film or a film star if they came up to me and punched me in the face. Frankly, if anything punched me in the face, I would hit it back. Or not. It depends on what their next move would be, the prediction based on usual acts. Based on something along the lines of their personality. Sometimes use probability of personality to fight back. Or the pace of the hit a person would place. NO! STOP IT! Annabeth, you said you wouldn't do that! I said I would stop this after...never mind.

"Oh," I say.

"Well, I think we'll become good friends based on that," Piper says as she smiles at me. I smile back, a little uncomfortable.

"See you History, I think," I say and turn around to go. I slide past the huge round tables and take out my timetable which Chiron gave to us all this morning. History next. I walk to the tall black entrance door and yank it open, feeling the cool breeze on my skin. The door is heavy as I hold it, embracing the nature, and flee through it. I begin to run. The pounding of my feet against the tarmac echoes and drums in my ears like a marching beat. But it's not just me.

"Annabeth, wait up," I hear and swerve around to the stalker and stranger.

"Percy?" I ask, confused. "I thought you'd want to be with your friends?"

Percy stands there in his pale shorts and t-shirt, a bag over his shoulder, grinning a little. His unruly raven hair ruffles in the slight breeze as I stare at him. Stop it Annabeth. Not again. Just, don't.

"I thought' I'd go to the library with you." I wasn't actually going to go to the library. But he didn't need to know that. I was going to...nope, doesn't matter where I was planning to go.

"Sure, why not?" I say and try to remember which way leads to my tiny haven. I turn right to a pair of green and thick window panels. Percy shakes his head in my peripheral vision and grabs my hand to pull me the other way. I don't know if he was shaking his head in denial or confusion or otherwise. A shock of electricity runs up my arm where he holds my wrist. He has total control over me. He moves his hand slightly. I glance down at our entwined fingers and don't protest, though I know I should, judging by what _my superior_ told me. Don't make connections. But no matter what happened before, should that really change my mind? My feelings? Would one memory really change so much in the people? But if the memory is lost, how does it not change the way this could or should go? But, for now, it doesn't matter. I have to get through this week without slipping up. Percy starts to lead me somewhere new and I follow, trying not to think of the consequences of entwined fingers swinging between us. This is only day one. I am so dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, thanks for all the positive reviews on chapters 1 and 2! YAY! So for anyone who reads this, here is chapter 3!**

* * *

**Percy's POV  
**

Ok, so I'm not taking Annabeth to the library, if anyone had guessed. I just have to hope she feels something or anything for me. Otherwise this is going to be probably a complete waste of time.

Annabeth glances down at our hands, fixed together. I thought she was going to tell me to leave her alone, me being the almost complete stranger she'd only met today. I thought she was going to let go and run off. But she didn't, which kind of surprised me. What is this to her? Just a friendship or what?

I jog along the side of the school building, nearer the sports hall, and round past at least halfway the entire building, bringing a silent Annabeth with me. Eventually we reach the place. A dark red door with peeling paint that might as well be a janitors closet. It has no label saying what it is, but I know. I pull open the creaky door with the thin and cold metal handle that sticks a little to the original position. I look sideways at Annabeth, curious to see her expression at going somewhere unseen. She still looks apprehensive but, still, she doesn't protest. I drag her inside the door, smiling.

"Percy?" she asks. "Where are we going?"

"Don't worry, I'm not kidnapping you," I grin in the dark as the door closes, leaving us in a black space. I feel Annabeth shivering in my grip at the shadows of unknowing. "I just want to show you something."

I raise my hand to the wall, having done this a million times over the years, and find the light switch. I flick it and a dull yellow light fills the room. If you can call it a room. It's the size of a storage office with some stairs leading to our destination.

"After you," I say politely. Annabeth tentatively takes the first step up the stairs. She turns back to me and I smile in what I think is an encouraging way. Clearly not by her grim expression. She gulps and begins to climb, hauling her rucksack further up her shoulder. I follow, still smiling, maybe mischievously, I don't know, I can't see my face.

We seem to walk for ten minutes in solid silence but I know it's only three. I counted when I was bored of the girl only friends at school when others had been at home. Why did half the school have to get flu?

Finally, we reach another metal door, this one cream and dark yellowing in the dim light. Annabeth turns to me in question. I gesture for her to open the door. She turns back and pushes down the handle and uses her small hand to let in the light through the now open door. Bright light floods my vision and the dim room vanishes and I am momentarily blinded. Annabeth shelters her eyes with her hand and walks into the cool afternoon air. The wind blows her soft blonde curls over her face. She merely brushes them away, smiling. My eyes adjust to the light and I can suddenly see the landscape of New York spread out in front of us.

"Where are we?" Annabeth asks.

"Quick, we're not really supposed to up here," I say, taking Annabeth's hand in my own, yet again. I crouch down and scoot along the concrete roof of the school toward a huge triangular slab of concrete, coated with flowers on one side only. I sit down and smile back at Annabeth who seems apprehensive and a little worried. "Don't worry about it," I say. "No one else knows how to get up here." She doesn't relax.

"Why did you bring me up here?" she asks, staring out over New York.

The buildings stand tall, competing against each other for competition in the sunlight to raise the tallest shadows on the streets where we sit by. The dark shadows climb above one and other into the ground, falling across our bodies. I can't help but think how Annabeth's hair looks in the sunlight as it twinkles in the shiny curls. I smile again.

"I dunno, I guess you seem like someone who'd appreciate it a bit differently than my friends," I say. "You said you like Architecture. This is about as good as it gets here." She smiles back and it's like my hopes came true. The reason I brought her up here is because I like her. And yes, I did just say that...I'm sure I know her. And I'm sure I know she is holding something back. It's only her first day, though. Who reveals everything on one day? Well, I did, but who's counting?

"I did say that," Annabeth says, so quietly almost to herself.

"So what brings you to Goode Highschool apart from the most awesome people you've ever met?" I ask, grinning in the almost blinding sunlight.

"A change. I just can't stay where I was anymore," she says, her smile quickly fading.

"Where were you?" I ask, my smile disappearing also.

"With my Dad and his awful wife. I guess you could say I ran away," she mumbles. I feel all cold inside, finally knowing a bit of her secrets.

"Why?"

"I couldn't stay somewhere I didn't exist." I immediately felt bad for her and felt bad for how I argued with my mom sometimes.

"Where are you staying now?" I ask.

"At the school in the boarding houses, I don't know which dorm yet."

"Juniper stays in the boarding houses," I say, trying to be helpful.

"Hopefully, I'll be with her, but with my luck.." She smiles a little sadly at this.

"You'll be fine," I reassure her.

"I was going to ask you, what's the deal with Thalia and Nico, not to pry or anything?" she asks. I grin broadly at this. It really was even obvious to an outsider something was going on between them. But outsider probably isn't the right word for Annabeth. She fits right in and it feels like we know her already even though she is new. It's strange and sort of feels wrong to say she is an outsider. Long lost friend?

"None of us know. They used to be really good friends surprisingly, but they just fell apart. There was once a blip when they knew everything about each other and you couldn't separate them," I say, still grinning. Annabeth frowns. "Do I know you from somewhere?" I ask.

"No, we've never met," she says quickly, her cheeks turning a bright shade of red. "We might have, but no. I don't think so. We can't have." I hold my hands in a surrender sign. "What's the time?" she asks.

I look down at my scruffy little blue watch and see. "Nearly one o'clock. We better get downstairs before the bell rings," I say, my face falling at losing time with her. I don't know why, but I want to spend more time with her, but don't need to get to know her. I know I keep saying this but, from the moment I saw her, it was like her biography is written in my head.

"Maybe next time you can actually take me to the library," she says smiling. "Thanks for showing me this."

I smile at her and lead the way, shuffling on my knees, back to the door and back to the place I want to be least right now. School. I wish I could fake being ill and stay at home all day. Just for time to think.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy took me to the roof top of the school. It was a good sight while it lasted. The architecture was amazing. Percy does know me inside him. Now the bell is about to ring, but I don't want to leave his side. I just want him to remember me. And all my friends. They know me. I can feel it. Just that inkling of a thought. Maybe you've seen that face, maybe not. I know I say I want them to remember me, but I hope they don't remember why.

Percy and I run back down the stairs to try to beat the bell. We run through the dark, hand in hand, and rush out of the door into sunlight again. Percy turns out the light from outside and shuts the door. No one will know about this place other than us. That's what he says. I smile back at him and he grins the way he used to with me. Like a winner. A hero. The person he...never mind.

We arrive back on the tarmac and walk back into the hallway with purple doors this time (I don't know why every door is a different color). The bell rings and I turn to Percy, having forgotton which lesson. He stares back at me just as blankly.

"Is it Geography?" he asks.

"History!" I cry, smiling. Percy looks at me in mock amazement and takes the lead. Unfortunately, he has let go of my hand. Something about being seen with a girl. I have no idea what he means. Suddenly he whirs off to to the left down another brightly colored hallway. But I don't realize soon enough. I keep on walking and turn around to see where Percy has gone, only to see a huge crowd of people covering him from my sights. Great, lost already. Then something slams into me with such force I think a wall has started closing against me, forcing me forward. I stumble backward into a group of people and some pretty hard lockers. All I can say is...ow!

I look up to see the wall. Which isn't a wall. It's a girl. I think.

A tall girl with long, stringy brown hair that falls short of her shoulders which are broad and thick. Like she could move stone with just one hand. The rest of her body is bulky too. Not as in fat, as in really strong. On her face is a short nose squashed to her face as though it's been broken several times, but not bothered to be put back. Also, a pair of dark piggy irises that stand against the whites of her eyes like tiny beetles. Her lips are pressed into a thin line, showing annoyance, though I never did anything wrong. Clarisse.

And there is no point asking how I know that.

"Watch where you're going, Blondie," she spits at me. So we aren't on the same terms as we were when...I have got to stop thinking about _that place_. My superior said it would slowly kill me from the inside. Knowing what I know.

I instinctively move back from Clarisse, knowing exactly what she is capable of. I have learned through experience, though revenge was good when it came to my hand in those situations.

"Will do," I say, walking away.

"What did you say?" she asks, shoving me. I turn back to her, my anger boiling, but my training was for this. To prepare for complete control of emotions.

"I said 'will do'. As in, 'I will watch where I'm going'," I say slowly, as in trying to get into her sometimes logic-thick brain.

"Don't be smart with me," she says, standing a little closer. "I smell your fear."

"Maybe you should see your doctor," I say. "That can't be good for you."

Clarisse spits onto the floor.

"You better watch yourself, new girl."

"Will do," I say, saluting this time.

Oops. Bad move. Clarisse grabs me by the shoulder and bangs my already sore back against a locker. Ow. Clarisse is about to smash my skull into the locker to turn my lights out when something pulls her back. Percy. I breathe a sigh of relief. Too late. I get smashed against the locker again and fall to the ground. I can't get up, but watch on as Percy saves me like he used...no.

"Get off me, Jackson," yells Clarisse as Percy pulls her away from me. A few of Clarisse's posse utter for her to give up. A teacher is coming. Mr Brunner! I am safe with him around. Whether from friends or enemies. Clarisse stops struggling and Percy lets go. It's almost as if nothing happened. I don't know if that means Mr Brunner is respected or not. Then again, no one wants to be caught by a teacher.

"Get to class before I give you all a weeks detention for after school hours!" he yells as he passes, not even stopping to check on any damage or any unresolved problems. Then again, there aren't any.

Clarisse shrugs and leads her posse to her next class, biology. Percy walks over to me as I lie on the floor, glaring up and silently thanking him. I did not have to go martial art on my first day. Especially in front of people I haven't called friends yet in this universe.

Percy holds out his hand for me to take but I still can't move. He takes hold of my arms and waist and hauls me up into his strong arms. Funny, just like old times. A jolt of energy bursts through me and my twisting body and I try to squirm out of his arms, uncomfortable with the horribly nice feeling of being with him again. I wasn't supposed to like his soft touch on my cold skin. I wasn't supposed to like being with him. This isn't old times.

"I'm fine," I say to Percy as he holds out his arm, trying to be careful with me not to fall. He moves his hand back to his side where it stays, awkwardly. I smile grimly.

"That was Clarisse," he says. I know. "Don't mess with her."

"She can take it. It's not like she feels pain." Percy glares at me.

"That's not what I mean," he says warningly, stopping in the middle of the corridor.

"I know what you meant. I joke with her, I get bones broken." He stares at me, worried, every trace of a smile gone. This is only day one. What have I done to get this on my first day?

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the medical room?" he asks, holding out his hands in a surrender, knowing me too much already.

"I'm fine," I say, wincing as we turn another corner and walk down more steps. "I don't want to miss a lesso-"

Please don't laugh. Me, being me, fell down the stairs in pain, trying to convince someone I wasn't in pain. Round of applause for Annabeth everyone! Advice, never try to prove anything when the truth is so obvious.

Percy pulls me up and puts an arm around my waist and I don't protest. I should. He leads me to the medical room and I try to walk on my own two feet. Impossible. Guess I'll just have to miss a lesson. My first lesson. Great. What a good first impression. Note to self, don't try to be smart just yet. **(A/N: Is Annabeth too sarcastic?)**

* * *

**Nico's POV**

Where is Percy? I seriously hope he hasn't dragged Annabeth into any trouble. That idiot always messes up things. Like Thalia. Annabeth is a nice enough girl and doesn't deserve to be messed with by Percy, the class jerk. Then again, I seem to be the only person who thinks this. Thalia thinks he is some kind of God. Why can't I be like that? Maybe she would hate me less.

Mr Tynan is going on about some kind of war essay we did before summer. I never handed that in. It was a waste of my time. Something about being disappointed with the results. He looks at me and I roll my eyes. I really hate history. According to Thalia's brother, we do ancient Greece next in history. I hope for boredom's sake that this will be better. I have _high_ hopes.

Mr Tynan tells us to open a textbook at a page when Percy and Annabeth enter, looking like they've been running and Annabeth clutching something to her side. Judging by the position of her hand, it's not a stitch, so likely to be an injury. Percy hands a slip of blue paper to Mr Tynan and goes to sit down, Annabeth by him, taking the empty seat behind me. Annabeth takes an empty chair beside Thalia across the room from Percy but in the same line of seats.

"What happened?" I ask, turning around to face my best friend.

"Clarisse got a little stressed and the lockers happened to be in the way," he says, frowning. Maybe this won't be like before. I have to swear, these guys are suited together. It's like they've been together for years. I feel like I've known them both longer than I have. I can't explain it. But Percy is worried about her and it doesn't make sense. We barely know her.

"Where were you?" I ask. "I though you'd step in, being your usual chivalrous self."

"I can't believe I wasn't there. I was going to class." He sinks his head, ashamed. Great, another person hung up over a girl. That makes all of us. Except for Leo. But Leo is _different_.

I can't explain how boring the rest of the day is because it would stop you reading. History is completely weird, but I swear I like this Greek Mythology stuff. I just don't like the teacher. There are probably a million things I could say against him**.** There is one plus side to him, though. He sat me next to Thalia. I thank him for that, even if Thalia doesn't talk to me and rolls her eyes at my every move. I don't care.

After History was Math then finally literacy. Something about a bloke called Shakespeare. I have no idea what that's all about. Percy told me we have homework to write stuff about him from the lesson. Wikipedia, here I come.

At the end of literacy, Thalia lead Annabeth to the boarding house reception, because apparently Annabeth has some kind of depressing family life. Join the club. I left the room with Percy who was talking some rubbish about Annabeth being suspicious of me for something. I sometimes wonder what he is saying and if I should listen. Nah. He doesn't mind. He also says something else about Annabeth not being new. Yeah, I felt that too.

Percy leaves me to wait for Frank like I told him I was. He leaves and I smile for being alone. No point nodding my head to get me dizzy anymore. I don't have to pretend to listen.

My phone buzzes from my jeans back pocket. I take it out and see the text.

'_M__eet me at the bleachers_'. Thalia.

So we're on again. I wonder how long this _relationship_ will go on before someone finds out.

I quickly text Frank not to wait for me as I'll go home because some 'family' business is going down. Yeah, because that's likely. I turn back to school to the playing field toward the bleachers where Thalia will be waiting for me.

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

Juniper and I lead Annabeth through bright yellow hallways filled with huge posters of successful people. Those posters are supposed to encourage us, but they're just patronizing. The bright colors are weird too. We're not in kindergarten anymore.

I've never been to the reception at the boarding house so don't really know the way. Juniper is the expert here. She stays in the boarding house, but I don't know why. It feels insensitive to ask.

The woman behind the desk has a pressed her lips into her thin line when she see's us.

"You must be the new girl," she says to Annabeth, completely ignoring me. I don't care. Annabeth nods her head and lets her curls fall over her face. The lady hands her a large booklet about the dormitories. She takes it and shoves it into her bag. I wonder if she will have read that all by tonight and memorized it, being the only keen reader, except Piper, in our little group.

"Can she stay in the dorm with me?" asks Juniper. "I have a free bed."

The woman looks down at her computer screen, clicks her mouse several times and nods appreciatively.

"Yes, that's fine. You're with Miss La Rue, aren't you? Room 56?" Juniper nods and the woman takes a key from a drawer and hands it to Annabeth. "This is your key. Miss Arbor, can show you upstairs to the dorm. No late night parties, lose it and you pay for it and breakfast and supper times are all in the booklet." She smiles for the first time. I roll my eyes.

"See you tomorrow, Thalia," calls Annabeth. My new friend and my other friend go up the stairs on the left of the little corridor, carrying Annabeth's suitcase with them. The woman behind the desk changes her face to a scowl. I don't smile as I turn around, going back the way I'd come moments ago with my friends. I see the football field through a window and see the bleachers. I think of Nico. And what would really piss off this woman at the desk. Rowdy teenagers.

I get out my phone and text Nico.

'_M__eet me at the bleachers_'.

I smirk and take an exit round through an escape door at the side of the boarding house building. Nico won't be long. He never is.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I see the purple numbers on the orange door. Just like the t-shirts back at my real home. 56. 5 and 6. How ironic. I smile sideways at Juniper who opens the door to a bright room filled with afternoon sunlight, showing the two well made beds and one empty one. Mine. One with a plain black duvet and red pillow and the other with a light green pillow and patterned green duvet. On the wall there are pictures of rock bands and famous environmentalists and various trees. I can tell which one is Junipers.

"Clarisse!" My stomach drops as Juniper yells the name I want to hear least. "Come meet our new dorm-mate."

Clarisse rounds a corner of the room to see me, her expression stormy.

"Hello again, Blondie," she spits at me.

"Oh, how nice, you know each other," says Juniper, breaking the silence.

"You made me late for class." Clarisse rounds on me. She doesn't look like someone who would take pride in her education, but don't judge a book by it's cover.

"You made me late for class," I equalize. She scowls and takes a step toward me. I put my bag down and roll up my sleeves. I promised not to antagonize anyone or go martial art on anyone, but if I need to, I can defend myself. I am not getting bruised anymore today.

"Are you going to hit me?" she asks, patronizingly. I glare back at her as she gloats.

"I would warn you," I say. "But you can guess." I can see it in her eyes. She knows, somehow, not to mess with me. That old instinct her Dad gave her. Don't pick the wrong fight. She does anyway. She takes a swipe at me and I duck and catch her large fist in mid-retraction and spin it round behind her so she is kneeling, her arm behind her back. I smile. Not bad for a bit long out of action, Annabeth.

"Alright, I get it, now let me go." I see Juniper smirking out of Clarisse's eye-line. I smirk too. Clarisse doesn't get beaten often. I see her face squeezed in pain and let her go. She stands up again and tries to hit me again. I duck and she stumbles forward. Oops.

Clarisse spits on the floor.

"I hope you're not cocky all the time, new girl," she says. I shake my head and ask Juniper where the washroom is. I put my bag down and unzip it, taking out my toothbrush.

I do try to talk to Clarisse. She is a bit off with me. Understandable but childish.

After food for the evening, spaghetti and pesto, we head up to bed. Clarisse has let her guard down a little and actually smiled at a joke I told. She doesn't always have to be the tough one.

My duvet cover is purple with an owl on it. I've had it since I was really young when I lived with my Dad. But that was along time ago, no matter how long ago my friends think it was.

I settle down into a restless sleep once again.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**So, thanks for reviewing the other chapters and everything!**

**Also, new chapter will be coming soon so no worries.**

**Homework is getting a little heavy so I might be a while with the next one.**

**AND we are writing a new story called 'RadioActive'! Yay!**

**Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**DUN DUN DUN! Thanks for all the reviews I got! YAY!  
**

**So this is chapter four...I don't really know what else to say...I started writing this because I was confined to my house because my mum got ill and I've been looking after her. And to be honest, when do you do homework when you have an entire day to do what you like and only one other day of the weekend? The real question is, ****_WHAT IS ANNABETH HIDING!_**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

_*dream*_

_Fire burst out of cracks in the cabins, making campers scream in fright but also ready themselves. We were always up for a fight. This would just have to be one of those times when we won, but barely._

_"What's all the smoke?" asks a deep and soothing voice beside me._

_"Two more giants attacking. Nothing we can't handle," I say, turning to face a flustered Percy, still in his pajamas. It was eleven in the morning. Of course he wouldn't be up yet. He probably heard screams and thought '_time for a hero moment_'. _

_I roll my eyes at him._

_"I was asleep," he complains. "Did you have to get them to scream?"  
_

_I smirk at him and he rubs his eyes and heads back to his cabin, either to get dressed or go back to sleep. I turn back to the fight, seeing my siblings advance into the cabin, cloths over their mouths to seek out the creatures holding us in danger. Again._

_Just then, the campers run out again to draw the monster out into the open._

_My mouth falls open slightly. _

_A giant. Standing at at least fifty feet tall with huge muscly arms and legs that crippled the ground beneath it. The giants fist came down on the tiny wooden cabin and it was instantly destroyed. I ducked behind my shield as debris from the fallen building went everywhere. I stand up again when certain the rest of my little crew of helpers also shielded themselves. What can I say, they have brains.  
_

_"Take stance!" I shout to them._

_They point their swords to the monster._

_Just then, Clarisse and Chris run onto the scene, each carrying a bucket of water. They throw it over the giant fire-machine and run off to attack it while the Hunters, vowing to help, shoot arrows into the weaker parts of it, while it is distracted. After five minutes, it's face is covered with the deadly darts. I seriously wonder how the Hunters get more arrows. We could use that here._

_The monster looks stupidly around at us all and begins to roar and yell. It thrashes about in angry confusion.  
_

_"Scatter!" yells Malcolm on my left. We all run in different directions, trying to confuse it. I hope we are all feeling slightly exhilarated by the excitement and adrenaline of the moment in the sun of this near Autumn day, as I do._

_I run backwards. Huge thumping steps follow me. Great, so now this thing is following me. How convenient._

_I can hear the monster's heavy footsteps trudging behind me. I peer over my shield once more to see the thing closer than I want. And about to set me ablaze. Just what I need.  
_

_The fire collects in his hand as I stare him down. I am certain he is about to fire. No pun intended. I hide behind my shield, hoping against hope that this won't be the end of me. I backed away, peering at the giant over my shield, trying to scare him. No chance. This is a giant, Annabeth. And you were, what? Scare him to his death. I stopped moving. Behind me is a wall. Out of time. The giant heaves in a breath and is about to blow when...  
_

_A gush of water rushes him to the side and away from me. I wonder who could have done that. Percy. I smile and step out from my shield to see him changed from pajamas and into a pair of dark jeans and a camp t-shirt. Back to the boy I know and love._

_"Thanks for saving me," I say._

_"Anytime," he smirks. "Wanna help me finish him off and get this idiot out of camp."_

_I nod and we run off, hand in hand, toward the threat of camp. He stops on the grass toward our destination and pecks me a kiss on the cheek. I blush under his intense gaze. He smiles and we walk the rest of the way to the damp looking giant on the ground. Percy takes a pen from his pocket. He uncaps it and uses the sword, as I use my knife, to turn the monster to dust. Another one bites the dust. Except the ones biting are us, this time._

_*end of dream*_

My eyelids flutter open to the sound of the alarm. Just a dream, there is no point believing in it.

I yawn and pull back the purple duvet and get out of bed, my body tired by rested after the nights sleep. I would talk about my dream, but I don't really want to remember all that other stuff that happened before this school, so I won't go into it. **(A/N: And where's the fun in that?)**

I check my watch and look about the little dormitory. It's still around six in the morning. Clarisse is still asleep. Juniper is just resting. I smile at her, but she is barely awake and just grimaces. Clarisse will be lucky in her bed on the corner of the room by the radiator in Winter. So much warmth. But I have the advantage over Summer. I'm by the window on the left side of the room. So far, I haven't unpacked anything from my suitcase. I don't want to, or have to. Taking the extra pair of plain denim jeans and another plain t-shirt, this one pale blue, I move to get dressed. Before remembering that there are others in the room. I guess I'll unpack tomorrow. I don't like unpacking things - it means that things have changed and that's final. Which sucks. **(A/N: Me too...)**

I go into the bathroom, taking the spare clothes with me and change into them, brushing my teeth as I go. The sun glares in the mirror from the mixed glass window.

I brush out my hair and tie it in a loose ponytail. Stupid curls won't hide away. I glare at them and, deeming the attempt hopeless, exit the bathroom.

Juniper is up and putting a flower in her long amber hair, smiling at the promise of a new day. She is wearing a short, green skater-skirt with a brown vest-top tuned with a darker green elbow length cardigan. She smiles when she sees me, but frowns at my choice of clothes. Clarisse isn't even awake yet. I don't think I want to be the one who wakes her up. But then again, is it fair on Juniper for Clarisse to groan and grumble at her for waking her up, like every other day of the year? Probably not.

I glance sideways at Juniper and walk up to Clarisse's bed. I poke her gently in the shoulder and back away, as if seriously not wanting to be hurt. She doesn't stir. I move a little closer and shove her. Nothing. Wow, this girl can sleep hard. I walk closer again and shove her really hard and yell,

"Clarisse! Get up!"

Oops.

I run backwards and go to my rucksack, pretending I was reviewing my timetable for the day as she snaps her head up and streaks her beady eyes over the room. I don't really need to look at my timetable. It just confirms what I already knew. I have photographic memory, in case I forgot to say. Which I probably did.

Clarisse looks around for the culprit of her waking up. When no apparent person came up, she glared around the room and got out of bed. I smiled mischievously inside. She can get over it pretty soon. The time was still early. Breakfast was soon. Everyone forgets the bad things with a good meal. I know I would anyway.

Clarisse dresses quickly, still glaring at us both and we head down to breakfast in the 'dining hall' near the boarding house reception. She is dressed in a black t-shirt and a pair of black jeans and red boots.

The dining hall is amazing. Seriously.

Along the back row is a table filled with cereal along the back of it and milk, juices and other liquids at the end. Huge loaves of bread are spread out among various jams and butters, melting over the warm rolls and slices of toast. The coffee smell filled my nostrils as I followed Juniper and Clarisse to our table on the left hand side of the room, near the second window.

The dining hall is a really cozy place for a boarding house. Better than any of the other places I've lived in. The floor is a bright blue carpet and the curtains are yellow and reach to the floor. Pine tables line the room in diagonal rows like the ones in the cafeteria. There aren't any others I know in the boarding house and it is quiet as we put down our rucksacks and walk up to the long table at the back. Clarisse picks up a piece of burnt toast and eats it while taking a bowl and filling it with cornflakes. I take a couple of slices of burnt toast and spread them with Nutella, without butter. Juniper takes an apple and a bowl filled with muesli.

I go over to the drinks, still holding my toast and take a glass to fill with blackcurrant squash. Juniper fills a mug with tea and apple juice. A mixture? Of tea and apple juice? I have no idea, so don't ask why.

We sit down again at the table, Clarisse still up at the front. A boy walks up to her and they begin to talk. I think I might have seen him yesterday when Clarisse was trying to pummel me in the corridors. Maybe. Juniper begins to talk but I tune her out easily. I know I shouldn't. She is a great friend and trusts me and stuff, but there are other things on my mind. Like that dream.

I wonder if Percy had the same dream. Maybe we still have that telepathic connection, but I doubt it. This is another place. Another world. Percy wouldn't even consider talking to me if I was in his dreams.

_Oh, shut up, Annabeth! Enough talking about Percy! Weren't you supposed to be forgetting him?_

But how can I forget him when he is there, everyday now, talking to me. Or he will be. I will have to be his friend to get what_ he_ wants._ My superior_. Eugh. He was my friend once.

Suddenly something touches my hand and I pull it away from the table, stopping chewing on my toast. I look up from my mind and see Juniper, already standing up, ready to leave.

"We need to go," she says. School! I seriously forgot. My mom would be so disappointed.

"Yeah, I'm now coming," I reply, shoving the rest of my toast in my mouth and taking my plate to the wash trolley and slip the crumbs in the bin and put the plate in a slot to be cleaned.

We run back upstairs, not followed by Clarisse, who is still talking to the same guy from yesterday, and grab our rucksacks. Well, Juniper has a messenger bag. Can you guess what color it is?

And the answers is...drum roll...RED! No, it's not green, it's red. So people aren't always as predictable as you'd think. **[A/N: Lauren, I'm directing this one straight to you]** On with the day!

Clarisse come running up the stairs just as we are about to leave. She looks a little flustered and Juniper grinned at her and says something about a person called 'Chris'. Don't ask me, how would I know? Clarisse growls and blushes a deep red. Clarisse does not blush. I have known her since I was eight...I MEANT YESTERDAY. I've known Clarisse _A DAY_ and she doesn't seem like a person to get embarrassed by a comment about a _boy_.

_Seriously, I have to stop doing that._

Juniper backs away from Clarisse and we rush down the stairs, still three minutes early for the bell to ring.

"What was that about?" I ask as we turn the corner to another flight of stairs to the boarding house reception. She grins at me, as if I should know, being me. Does she know who I am? She can't. She, just...I haven't done _anything_!

"That was about Chris Rodriguez." Again, she looks at me, as if hinting something. I stare at her blankly. "Oh, you really have no idea. They have this thing for each other, but neither know the other likes them and it's just embarrassing for both of them, but they get confused. It's strange." She smiles.

"That's confusing," I remark. We enter the reception and the bell rings. That is some seriously good timing. Well, I think so. Juniper doesn't say anything.

Already, the brightly colored hallways are filled with students, either eager to learn or even more eager to avoid detention. Probably the latter. Homeroom is the time when everything can go wrong before the day has even started. But Juniper isn't even in my homeroom. I have to brave _that_ thing all on my own. Yay for me.

We reach Junipers homeroom in a matter of about two minutes, a history room on the north site of the school. I have no idea where I am and now have to consult my map. I glance down at the map, look around and walk straight forward to a pair of bright violet double doors. I turn left, right, go straight, left, go straight and stop. Where am I now?

Ugh! This is never going to work. Cannot get the planning right.

"Need a hand, there?" I wave my hand dismissively and try to figure out if my homeroom is in East site or South site. It's all a bit strewn about. "Annabeth, you're lost."

I snap my head up at my name. Ruffled dark hair, sea-green eyes, tired and colorful as ever, and a blue t-shirt and denim jeans. Percy. The same person I dreamed about last night. Tired. Alone. My Percy, back again.

"You want me to show you to homeroom?" Almost.

"Yes, please," I say before he turns around and leads me away from the newly darkened corridor filled with laughter from other rooms. Why can't I just tell him? Because it would destroy him if he knew the truth. Just like last time.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I found Annabeth! After searching all morning until the bell, I actually found her! I need to ask her something. Nothing about homework or life or favorite whatever. I need to ask her out. I know it's only been a day, but it feels like I know her. I had this weird dream last night, as well.

Something about giants and water. And why was everyone in orange t-shirts? Is this some kind of dream fashion phase. Then again, what do I know about fashion. Piper knows everything about girl-stuff.

I turn back to Annabeth and catch her staring at my hair. I run my hands through it, self-conscious. Is it really that messy? I should tidy it or something. If it's bothering her. No. I like it messy. No one else complains. Well, it's not like Annabeth is complaining. Maybe she likes it. _SHUT UP PERCY! SHE IS YOUR FRIEND!_

And she is the new girl. New girls don't talk often and don't show feelings. It's still weird calling her the new girl, though. She doesn't seem new.

We finally reach homeroom while Mr Brunner looks to be having a conversation with the class. He is going to be so annoyed at our lateness. Oh well.

I open the door and cringe at the new silence that welcomes us. Not that it's welcoming. Just awkward and a little embarrassing.

"Mr Jackson, Miss Chase, so glad you could both join us today. Take your seats, I was just talking about the upcoming charity events."

"Sorry sir," Annabeth and I mutter before going to sit down at our places.

The entire of my homeroom sits in somewhat silence while Chiron talks to us and I realize I have no idea what he is talking about, but make no effort to try and listen. I just let my thoughts trail to the lessons of today. Nah. I bet you thought I was getting all geeky on you. No way. I am thinking about which lessons I sit near Annabeth in. Almost none. This is going to be harder than I first thought.

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

Okay, so homeroom was boring. Something about a charity event. Chiron was talking about the importance of a stable charity to help us all the entire fifteen minutes **[A/N: Okay, so I have no idea how long homeroom lasts so don't shoot me. Please?]**.

I would like to do something for charity but with Juniper, it's always tree's and with Percy, it's always marine stuff. Nico is just Nico. Piper would go all girl-talk with me. Leo is seriously annoying and would joke that he had a 'date' with me when we did the charity event. I am _not_ letting that one loose. Hazel is always with Frank and not that I don't love both of them, they are so wound up in each other I would not have a conversation if there were only three of us. I wonder what Annabeth is doing? Maybe she could help? She seems like a nice enough person. There is something strange going on with her though.

I look around at her and see she is also not paying attention. Who is? Oh right, me. I glance back at Annabeth before turning to Percy. He is deep in thought. You think a girl can't tell? I wonder what about? Probably some swimming thing he did over the summer break.

The bell rings and I am one of the first to stand up and grab my rucksack before exiting the room, looking for the quickest way to get to Math, our first lesson. Lucky us. I sigh and wait for Annabeth since there is no easy way to get out of the hallways in rush three-minutes-before-class.

Annabeth is followed in close company by Percy. There are in deep conversation once again. I seriously wonder what some one could talk so long about. Well, at least everyone in our group has found somebody now. Except Leo. But he's...Leo. Strange little Leo. Who knows? Maybe, out there, there is some crazy Hispanic girl who is exactly like him in every disturbing and creepy ways. Also, I'm not revealing who I am paired with. That is my business, thank-you very much. Unless you've already guessed. In that case, I won't applaud you, anyway.

I smirk.

"What's so funny, pine-cone face?" asks Nico, walking beside me to Math. I roll my eyes and groan. He is everywhere I seem to go.

"Nothing," I say.

"Don't worry, Nico, it's just her weird little brain talking to herself again. She'll be back to no good soon," Percy calls, momentarily breaking away from his conversation with blondie, back there. My friends are such odd people.

Then again, he is absolutely right.

"Whatcha thinking about, Grace?" Nico asks, coming closer to me so I can feel his breath on my skin. I move away from him. "What's wrong?"

"_Not here_," I hiss, getting closer so only he can hear. He pulls me off to the side of the corridor into some weird nook away from all the others as they pass our secret spot.

"I thought we agreed to tell them?" he asks, his eyes pleading a little. Woah, Nico does not plead. Annoying little boys plead. I have no idea why he wants this so badly. And it's a secret. Aren't secrets more fun when they are being kept? Especially secrets like this. And if _any_ of _this_ got out, I would be socially crucified.

"Why should we? It's more fun." He sighs. I smirk.

"I just don't see why we have to keep up the pretense like we aren't friends at all." I sigh. I was sometimes tired of being so mean to him. I know it's Nico but you can't be horrible all your life. Even if you manage to for most of it.

"Okay, just not yet. And let me speak to Percy," I say, resigned.

"Thanks, Thals." I glare at him, hating the name for me. He kisses me on the cheek and runs off down the corridor, hoping not to be late to class. What a strangely-emo-teachers-pet.

I decide to go slowly, thinking about what I might say to Percy. He is going to laugh so much I might have to knock him out straight after I tell him. A punch should do it.

I begin to wonder which classes my other friends have when the fire-alarm went off. I guess that means Leo had science. I turn around back the other way to the grounds as the doors along the corridor start opening and students pile out in single file.

After that little episode this morning, the day passes really quickly. Until lunch. Lunch is always the most eventful part of the day. Eat, talk, laugh and make fun of each other. Definitely the best part.

I take out my lunch from my locker and head toward our table at the back of the cafeteria. Nico, Percy, Annabeth and Leo are already there, laughing at something extremely funny.

"Hey, Thals," Nico calls as I walk, gesturing to the seat next to him. I frown and sit next to him anyway. Suddenly, my phone buzzes in my pocket. I take it out and look. A message from Percy.

"Seriously, you are sitting at the same table as me," I say to him, opening the message. Percy smirks.

**Percy: Heard you and Nico are _finally_ together. Could have told me sooner, but I already knew ;)**

I roll my eyes and throw a glare at Percy and shove Nico. He just laughs.

"Aww, come on, give the guy a break," says Percy. "He was excited after what, a year!" I feel my face go red.

"Two, actually," I say. Everyone laughs and I admit, I smirked a little, my chest feeling lighter. So now the secret is out. After two entire years. Lucky us. Well, I do feel kinda lucky.

_EUGH! Snap out of it, Thalia! You're getting mushy._

Seriously, no one wants me to get mushy. Especially none of my friends.

Just then, Annabeth arrives at our table, carrying a cheese sandwich and an apple. Looks like she bought her own lunch today. Percy smiles at her, looking around nervously. What is up with him?

"Hey, uh, Annabeth," he says, the table falling silent around him and her. "Can I talk to you for a second, please? In private."

She looks ridiculous. Her eyes bug out of her head and her mouth opens in a tiny 'o'. But only for a second. I think I am the only one who notices. Then again, my other friends are concentrating on what Percy had actually _said_ to her. Basically,

'I'm free, wanna be ma girlfriend.'

Percy, being Percy, is all mature and nervous like the little boy he is. I smirk and take a sip of water from the bottle in my school-bag.

"Sure," says Annabeth, a little flustered and cramming her sandwich and apple into her rucksack. They both stand and Percy leaves the table first, leading the way to somewhere more private, which happens to be outside the window of the cafeteria. Haha! Now I can watch her reaction as she rejects him, yet another failure.

The pair stop and I watch, eager to see what happens while conversation returns to a math paper next week and my relationship status. But she doesn't reject him. I see Percy ask, the question in his eyes and hold out his hands, as if waiting for a response. Annabeth blushes and responds. Percy grins at her and she smiles weakly back, but not before looking around to see who is watching.

She has to be hiding something. The last time I saw that look was when Percy peed his pants in first grade in front of everyone on the carpet. The rabbit-in-the-headlights look. Stuck and frozen and lost. I bet it's nothing.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

"Hey, uh, Annabeth," Percy says, quickly getting my attention. The table falls silent around him and the next words. Shocked. "Can I talk to you for a second. In private."

Uh oh. This cannot be good. For three reasons. One, maybe he found out who I am. Two, maybe he is going to ask me loads of questions again. Three, maybe he is going to kidnap me and take me and kill me. That has happened before. Without the killing. But Percy, being Percy, surprises me, yet again.

I follow him outside, feeling the sound of the death-march in my head. Who will go to my funeral? Probably no one. I suppose, if he kidnaps me, I could just use my _skills_ of corruption or something. Who says I have to actually kill him? Well, my boss, but oh well.

"So, I need to ask you something," he says, taking a huge breath, almost nervous. I sigh, feeling the questions and planning my answers already.

"Okay," I say.

"Willyougooutwithme." I didn't catch a word of that.

"What?" I ask, completely bewildered.

"Are you doing anything this Friday?" he asks.

"No..." I say slowly, still confused.

"Do you want to come to my house to watch a film or something?" YES!

I am ecstatic. _He_ won't mind. It's just a film. Percy's not kidnapping me! I'm not going to die.

I blush and smile and say, "Yeah, sure." He bites back a grin and we walk back to the table, both of us smiling like absolute idiots for two different reasons. Percy, for a new friend, me, for an old one.

* * *

The rest of the week flies by in a flurry of bad teachers, embarrassing moments, funny lunchtimes and a massive amount of homework and revision tasks for the ongoing studies. I don't really need to do all of this, having done it before. But, still, it's the experience all over again that really counts. And my time with my friends before everything goes crazy again and this begins over. That might be the end of me. The last time I do this for_ him._

The only important thing keeping my head straight is Percy. And our film night, but mainly just the man himself. I haven't paid much attention to anything else. And finally, as it always would, the day came.

Percy waits for me outside the bright pair of entrance doors to the school, smiling.

"How was Chem.?" he asks.

"It was fun. I think Leo got a little carried away, though." That is an understatement. Leo got very carried away. It was a mixture of various chemicals. It seemed like he knew what he was doing until we had to evacuate the classroom for the third lesson in a row.

"I heard he made a bomb," says Percy, beginning to walk, leading me to where his house is or wherever.

"Yes, it was a little messy. Poor Rodger the Hamster was stuck inside." Rodger is the class pet. I have no idea either why the Hamster, which is a _girl_, is called Rodger or why you would even have a pet in a chemistry lab. Then again, our teacher, Professor Biggleton, is a little insane.

We talk all of the while to the little house on the road. Percy's house. I vaguely remember it. I DIDN'T SAY THAT! NO! FORGET WHAT I SAID!

Anyway, we walk into the silent house, finally quiet, having talked about everything to do with school, life and most things in general already. But I'm sure we will find something else to talk about. We always do.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink or something?" asks Percy, already in the kitchen, a few feet away as I look around, memories flooding back to me. I won't recount them since I'm not supposed to have them. Just remember, I never said anything about memories and I won't have to kill you. Or get you killed or anything like that. Got it? Good, now, to continue.

"Do you have any blackcurrant squash?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure," Percy calls back. He brings back two glasses of the purple fluid and I down it. He smirks at me and takes me rucksack to the kitchen to hang it beside his own. I smile.

"Thirsty much?" he asks, still grinning.

"Just a little," I say. He takes the glass and refills it.

"So what do you want to do?" I shrug at his question. "Would you like a grande tour?" I nod and he smirks, leading me to the kitchen and showing me the house I already know like the back of my own hand. I don't really understand that phrase. It's like saying you know the place like you see it every day of your life and almost every second.

We tour the small house and eventually reach Percy's room. The walls are painted blue and sheets of paper is strewn over piles of clothes on the bed and on the small wooden desk in the corner.

"Cool," I breathe, thinking of every moment spent here.

"Do you want to watch a film then?" asks Percy, looking at me, expectant.

"Sure, you pick one," I say, smiling and sitting down next to the mass of clothes on the bed.

"Okay, I've got one," he says. "Down to the sitting room. If you can remember where it is?"

"Sorry," I mutter, guilty at the lie, while we walk back to the couch, Percy putting in the movie and pressing play.

We sit down on the couch and Percy wraps his hand around my shoulder and I retract a little. He slides back to the other side of the couch, embarrassed. I smirk at him and he blushes in the dim light. The film starts and I slide over to him. He smiles at me and wraps his arm around me again. I flinch a bit at his electric touch, but otherwise don't move away. My skin tingles, but who knows why? I am supposed to be avoiding this sort of contact with anyone who might make me remember. _He_ said so. I listen to _him_.

The film looks to be really funny. It is Percy's choice. It was something about a couple of friends doing a load of weird things and having fun and stuff together. I have no idea of the true meaning of the film, something like a romance but who knows?

The credits begin and this new song starts. I don't recognize it, but Percy hums along to the sweet tune. I listen to him and the music in the background harmonizing. I smile and look into his sea-green eyes.

Just as I am staring into Percy's perfect eyes, my phone buzzes beside me. I pick it up and look at the caller ID. Percy looks to me in question as I hold up my hand gesturing the number three.

_Give me three minutes to talk_.

He signals for me to go and smiles. I walk through the hallway in Percy's house to the kitchen where I answer the call and press the plastic to my ear.

"Hello?" I ask, timidly, knowing what comes next will be a bad thing.

"Annabeth," says a smooth, yet harsh, voice from the other end of the line.

"What is it this time, Luke?"

* * *

**hahahahaha! So that is what she is hiding! **

**Or half of it anyway!**

**I hope it wasn't too long...but it took a long time...sorry :(**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! So it's finally the Easter Holidays! Well, nearly. And by the time you read this, the holidays are probably gonna be over...so yeah. I hope you enjoy Chapter Five - Hopefully we will find out more about Annabeth? WHO KNOWS?**

**Also, the POV keeps changing so be patient...it's for suspense MWAHAHAHAHAHA! *cough cough***

**And I keep forgetting,**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Percy Jackson**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth took a phone call about five minutes ago, saying it was very important. And now I have no idea where she is. I think it was better not to go after her in the first place, but now I'm slightly more worried.

I say slightly, I mean, I'm freaking out a little. Her face completely paled when she saw the Caller ID. Couldn't have been her parents are anyone she knew. She wouldn't have panicked if it was Juniper or Clarisse, but I don't think Clarisse would give Annabeth her number. That's only for Chris to know.

I smirk to myself and look around for Annabeth, still not seeing her. Should I go and find her, or leave her be. The phone call seemed really important, but I still have no idea who it is. As long as Annabeth is okay.

I stand up and put down my glass of drink to walk into the kitchen across the hallway. She's not in there. I begin my search of the house. Nothing. Not a sound or a sign that she was ever here. Her rucksack has gone and so has she. But where to?

On a complete whim, I take my coat, write a quick note for mom saying how I might be late back, being at Nico's or whatever and walk out of the door into the biting chill of the city air. Where would she go? Where would anyone go?

I shave my eyes over the heads of people on the streets, looking for a short blonde girl. Nowhere. I slam my hand against the wall.

"Dammit!"

Could she have gone back to the school? It's where she lives or whatever. And all her stuff is there.

I take my phone from my pocket and call Juniper. **[A/N: Juniper = **_Italics_** Percy = **underlined**]**

"_Hello?"_ Juniper calls from the other end of the line.

"Hi, Juniper, it's Percy," I say.

"_Is everything alright?_"

"Yeah, it's fine. But do you know where Annabeth is?" I ask.

_"I thought she was supposed to be with you?"_

"She kinda disappeared." I can literally hear her facepalm. Totally my fault.

_"I'll text you if she comes back. Don't worry about her, Percy. She'll be fine," _Juniper reassures me. It's not very relaxing though.

"Okay, thanks," I say before hanging up, turning around and going back into my house. I just have this weird feeling that Annabeth isn't what she seems. This lonely girl who has no family, no life and has always been an outcast. Nah, she is different.

I shut the door again and rip up the note I left for my mom, still panicking a little. She better be alright. Or someone is gonna get hurt. I've known this girl for about a week and feel like I know so much about her already. There is still several missing pieces to the puzzle, though. That annoying feeling when you can't find one piece of the puzzle, just to make you see the entire picture. Strange.

I walk back into the lounge where the film is still playing. I must've forgotten about it. I smile and watch the people laughing with each other. Such a great film.

And that's when the gun shot sounds and the windows shatter beside me.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

"Luke, what do you mean _they found me_?" I hiss, walking as quickly as I can back to the school, remembering every step I took as I had walked this route backwards earlier.

"I mean exactly that. They found you. I don't know how, but they did," Luke's rasping voice utters in my ear.

"What do I do now?" I ask.

"You have to leave and never come back. Just like the last time." But what about Percy? I can't just leave him here. I only just found him! And now he'll be dragged into this. And we're all so dead. Lucky us. I feel so darn guilty. I should never have come here.

"But I can't stop now. I haven't finished the job!" I whisper-shout into the phone, quickening my pace. "What about the _mission. _The one you told me I had to do or I would die?"

"That mission is void. You have to get out or you die sooner. We can figure it out, Annabeth."

"But what if we can't this time?" He pauses and I wait for the answer. In the background, something slams.

"I have to go. Be safe and be free. I will call when I can come pick you up. Good luck. Do not call me." With that he hangs up.

Great, so now I have to do this all on my own. Again. Every time we get close, it just slips away. I am not telling you anything, before you even ask. But it's just annoying. Like searching for hours for this one thing then losing it at the last second. I have no idea what we do wrong. Luke says I need to stay focused, but it's not as if he's ever willing to help. He calls, messes things up and leaves me to do everything. Such a great leader.

And now I'm getting sarcastic. This job sucks.

I can't stop thinking about Percy. What they would do to him if anyone found out about us. I shudder to think about it.

Finally, I arrive back at school, jogging now to boarding house to get all my stuff, which isn't actually that much. It just looks like a lot. And you can hit people in the faces with loose suitcases, not rucksacks. I wonder why Luke always hangs up on me. I ask, but he always changes the subject while muttering something about trackers and mortals. Don't ask me, I have no idea. I am just a worker-bee.

Anyway, I hurry inside the building. Juniper is inside the room, feverishly texting someone. I knock and enter as she looks up to me.

"Oh Annabeth! I've been so worried! And Percy is going crazy!" I pull myself upright from her hug. She lets go of me and I smile, somewhat awkwardly. She returns the smile. Percy is going crazy. I must have seriously messed with his head this week. Bad Annabeth.

"Hi," I say.

"Where did you go? Percy says you just left?" I nod and sit down on my newly made bed. I will really miss this place when I'm gone. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," I say. "It's fine. I just needed a little space to breathe, I guess. I got a phone call, panicked and ran all the way back." Juniper comes toward me and sits on the bed beside me. I don't want to lose any of my new friends again. I really hope I can keep in contact with this group. But my job will probably be threat to them and they will be a threat to me and others. Not a good thing.

"I'm going to tell Percy you're here and safe. He was going out of his mind with worry." Thanks Juniper for making me feel a hundred times worse. "Who called you anyway?" I grimace. Exactly the question I didn't want.

"An old friend. They said they found something about my dad," I lie. She takes it anyway. Man, it is like feeding ducks sometimes. Only, Percy was harder, knowing that he knew this me, not the old me in our life where we were already together.

"I'll leave you to think things over, if that's okay?" I nod and she leaves the room, closing the door. I immediately bury my head in my hands and think about what may be waiting for me back with Luke. What has happened this time? A new job or running away?

But I guess I'm so roped into all of this that it doesn't matter anymore. I have to get away again and forget about everything. Or at least try. Because _that_ won't be hard or anything.

I pull my hands through my hair and turn to the bedroom which I will soon be out of. I begin to collect all my stuff from the three shelves, then from the bathroom then the small chest of drawers.

A knock comes from the door. Percy?!

"Hello?" I ask. "Come in."

"Annabeth, it's Percy." Junipers rushes into the room, showing me her phone. Seven calls that didn't pick up. Percy has missed seven calls from Juniper. Why would he ignore his phone? "Percy never ignores his phone. I called him seven times with at least a minute between each or something. Did he say anything to you?"

"No," I shake my head. "Nothing. And I've barely known him a week. Why would he tell me anything?" Liar.

"He tells you everything. You guys are involved now. It's so obvious, Annabeth." She says the words and I realize.

_STUPID ANNABETH! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!_

Allow me to explain.

I got involved with Percy, putting him in more danger than ever. If they ever find out about me or what I do or who I really am, this world would be seriously screwed. I'm not about to tell you my secret, so don't get excited over nothing. People die through this. I have seen it. And because Percy is involved now, he will always be a loose end. They need him dead.

But I can't let Percy die. He means more than my job. I think. But, what would you choose. Lifelong friend or stupid job which can cause death at any random time? Yeah, I thought so. Friend. But a friend who could die without the job and die with me? What kind of life do I have. Seriously.

My phone buzzes in the pocket of my jeans. Luke.

"Hold on, Juniper," I say. "We'll sort this out."

I press the green answer button to pick up Luke's call.

"Annabeth, I'm right outside." Luke says the words fast, as if in a hurry. "Are you ready to leave?"

Decision time.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

So, where the hell am I?

Oh, right. I can't see because I need to open my eyes. Duh!

I open my eyes and still see nothing. Great, I've gone blind now. What next? Probably talking to myself. That one was lost about the day I was born. You can't really stop thoughts can you? I know some people don't agree, but it's impossible.

Anyway. So, the last thing I remember is being in my house on my own. Annabeth had left for some weird reason. And then the windows smashed and there was a gunshot and voices and...nothing. I think I blacked out. I can't remember what the voices had been saying. Just a bunch of jibberish.

"He is awake," comes a drawling voice to my left. I swivel my gaze to the left and sit up from the cold and damp floor. Since when did floors get so hard and cold? There should be some law of kidnapping. At least make the person feeling slightly at home, if you're not going to leave them at home. Where they belong. In the warm. Where they can see. In a place they wouldn't mind being blind.

There should be a law or something to say about kidnappers making their victims lives nice during their stay. You do it for a guest, why not for someone you stole out of their own home? And what about the law about kidnapping? The one that says it's actually illegal to kidnap someone. Man, these people are gonna get done for this. If I have even been kidnapped. Oh god, I am so confused. So, now I'm rambling.

But why? Why would anyone kidnap me? I know why people have kidnapped people. But it's strange to be the person in the thick of it all and stuff. Different than being on the outside of the operation, I guess. Hopefully, I am about to find out what the hell is going on here anyway, seeing as I'm about to do some epic interviewing victim stuff. Good enough for a movie actor.

"Who's there?" I ask in a scared voice. I try not to smirk in case I really am blind and it's not just pitch black in this room or whatever it is.

"Like I'd tell you," comes the voice. "Who are you and what do you have to do with Annabeth Chase?" What? What kind of question is that? Why would they know about her? _How_ would they know about her.

"We're friends," I say slowly, having been caught off guard.

"How did you meet?" I'm pretty sure the person asking is a guy with a deep voice.

"Can I have the lights on?" I ask, blocking the conversation with my question.

"Answer the question and I might consider it." Jeez, thanks. That's so nice. Just considering it after I give you vital information about a girl that I have known for about a week. Like that is ever gonna happen.

"I'll answer the question if you turn on the lights." Ha. The stubborn boy has the control on the deck of cards up his sleeves. Take that man-probably-in-a-suit. I hear the sound of a gun being clicked into position and feel a light pressure on my head. Oh okay, maybe this guy is really in control. The dudes in suits usually are, anyway. I've seen way too many spy movies.

"I believe you will answer the question or never see the light again?"

Yeah I could do. Or I could say,

"If you shoot me, you won't have the information I think you need. You will never know." Do I sound brave? Yeah, right. I was secretly wishing I'd brought another pair of pants. I won't give too much information on that. But as long as this keeps Annabeth safe, I don't mind being shot. All is fair in love and war.

"You have a fair point." He doesn't take the gun away from my head and shouts out, "Turn on the lights. This one is a little harder to control than the others." I shudder.

"Thank you," I say as light floods my vision again. "For the lights, not the gun." The man just scowls. Hey, Guess what? I was totally right about the suit!

I am inside a small white room with two men. One in a sharp black suit, standing by the door with a card to turn the lights on and off with. I know this because it literally says 'LIGHTS' on the front. There isn't really much else to say about the room. There is some sort of bed which looks a tad more like a shelf to store books on. But I've seen spy movies.

This is where the innocent guy sleeps until he runs away then gets caught, punches some people and gets the girl in the end. In some strange and twisted way, I want this to happen to me.

The man pointing the gun at my head has a grey suit that looks reasonably expensive and has barely any creases. From one look, I can see this dude is obviously in charge, Or one of the main dogs that serve the lunatic who is in control. I know he's a lunatic because he is looking for a tenth grade girl and asking _me_. Definitely a nut.

Both men have unreadable expressions but the one holding the gun seems seriously annoyed. Man, I would pay for that little stunt with the lights. But there really isn't that much to see. There isn't even a pillow.

"Take a seat on the bed," says the man in the grey suit. The one in black doesn't move or speak. Ooh, the silent treatment. I am so scared. I probably should be.

I push the gun away from my head and get up, wincing with pain at the bruises probably dotting my skin. I have no idea what they did to me. I guess they didn't care how I got in the cell, just that I was secure. I sit down on the so called bed and look back at the two men.

"So, what do you want?" I ask. I know I'm rude. No need to point it out, but these people were willing to kill me. I have rights to be snarky and rude.

"How do you know Annabeth Chase?" asks the man in grey. I have a feeling the dude in black doesn't speak at all, just attacks people and acts like a body guard. Wow. He is the body guard. The man in grey wants me to be controlled. I am dangerous. I will definitely have some fun with this. I some way that doesn't involve me getting injured or shot. Preferably. But I will do anything to keep Annabeth as safe as possible.

"School," I say, shrugging. One word answers. Nothing else.

"And who are you to her?"

"A friend." The man glares at me.

"How long have you known her?" How to answer that one?

"Not that long," I say, shrugging again and leaning against the wall. It hurts but I don't even wince this time.

"How much do you know about her?" I can see the burning question in his eyes. He wants to know everything.

"Barely anything," I lie, not giving him the satisfaction of what he wants.

I can literally hear the man swear in his thoughts. I smirk in my head. Smirking externally would definitely kill me. If not injure me even more than I am now. Not good. Especially since I am supposed to be protecting someone. Whether that's my friends or just Annabeth. Whoever is involved in this mess.

"Why do you want to know?" I ask.

"She trusts you?" I nod. "Don't trust her. She is trouble." The man goes to leave the tiny room.

"But why not? Why would she do anything?" I ask. "What did she do to you?"

"Who is controlling the interview now?" Well it looks like I am.

"What do you want with her?" He turns back to me, grinning. The first expression and the last I want to see. Glee. Busted. I care. I care what she did and I care about what these people are going to do with her. I am so screwed.

"Let's just say she owes us a little debt," the man says before exiting the room. The dude in black turns out the lights again and throws me a bag of stuff. My stuff. My clothes. I look down at what I am wearing and see a white robe. Eugh. Time to get changed.I try to think of a way to find light, but think of nothing. Great. Just, fantastic.

Now I have nothing to occupy my thoughts except for Annabeth. The girl I have fallen hopelessly for.

I fall asleep, not knowing the time, thinking about the same blonde hair beauty.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

_Decision time._

"I have a few loose ends to tie up," I say. I hear Luke sigh on the other end of the line.

"How long will it take?" I have no idea.

"I'm not sure. But I am going to need your help this time."

"What have you done?" he asks, accusation seeping into his voice that I have known for almost half my life. How could I ever leave him behind? I couldn't. Yet he accuses me when he doesn't even know the smallest of it.

"They took someone."

"How could they have taken someone? I thought you were being careful?" I bit my lip. I was supposed to have been careful with this one. But I couldn't control myself with separating this life from the last. The memories were too strong. As were the feelings. How can I forget anything that happened between Percy and I? That would never happen.

"The task was different this time." Yes, thank you Ladies and Gentlemen. Annabeth Chase's amazing response._ The task was different this time._ A lame excuse but a true one all the same.

"How was it any different from anything else you've ever done?" I don't answer this time. "I can't help you this time. Text me when you're done clearing up your mess."

This isn't my mess! His words cut into me life a knife in my heart. I don't need him. I can do this with the friends I have with me. Any of them can do this just as well as he. This is all his fault anyway. For the job, for having to face Percy, for making my enemies for me and for all the pain this job has caused me mentally and physically. I won't go into detail. For two reasons. One, it was a little graphic. Two, confidentiality.

"I thought you wanted to get them away from me?" I ask, seething a little at his lack of help after all I have done for him in this. This is my payment. Yay for me.

"I can't. Not this time." With that, he hangs up.

_Thanks Luke_, I think. Life-long friend my butt.

I throw the phone across the room and my eyes meet Junipers.

"We're going to get him back," I say, determination clouding my mind.

"From where?" she asks, innocent and a little confused.

"I have no idea, but we will find him," I say. She smiles at me. "Okay, we'll tell everyone about what is going on and we will go see what is happening with Percy."

"I'll get texting and pick people up as I go. What are you going to do while I'm gone?" she asks.

"I have call my mom," I say, glancing at the bathroom where a little bit on sunlight is seeping through the windows onto the sink. Juniper nods, gets out her phone again, trusting me, and leaves to find the others.

"Text me if you need anything," Juniper says, closing the door.

It shouldn't be hard. Nico and Thalia are both probably still at school. If not, Thalia and Nico both live close to the school. Grover stays in the

It shouldn't be too hard to find the others. Nico and Thalia both live close if they aren't at school anymore. Hazel and Frank will be together, a short walk from the school. Very convenient. Grover also stays in the school boarding house from what Juniper has told me about him. She says they met at school. If only she knew. Leo also stays in the boarding house after the orphanage Frank and Hazel live in didn't want him. Piper stays at Thalia's house most of the time because her Dad is famous or something and she doesn't want to keep moving about. And she used to go out with Jason. Normal life is so complicated.

I turn to the bathroom, hoping the sun is still there. It is. From my pocket in the back of my jeans I pull a rusty drachma from my days before the life I now live. I twist the taps and water starts flowing, creating a rainbow. Now, what are the words I am supposed to say?

"Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering." The rainbow shimmered for a second and I throw in the golden coin and say, "Athena, Mount Olympus."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! So now we all know that Annabeth has a past of the Greeks or whatever...But what else is she hiding?**** She is a little bit secretive!  
**

**Also, if you want quicker and shorter chapters, put it in the reviews  
**

**Another thing, if anyone spots any past tense phrases, let me know**

**AND, I promise, last one, It's not the end of the holiday, so YAY! WE DID IT! UPDATED BEFORE I THOUGHT I WOULD!...  
**

**So, yeah, please review if you want more chapters :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AHHHHHHH! SO EXCITED! THIS IS THE SAME DAY I WROTE THE END TO CHAPTER FIVE! YAYYYYYYYYYYY! - Not that I will post it the same day, but I usually wait a day before starting a new chapter...**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews :)**

**Anyway, you get the gist. So, what's going to happen with Percy? What is Annabeth hiding? How will the others react? Will Percy and Annabeth ever be re-united? LET'S HOPE SO! So, um, enjoy the, er, chapter :)**

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE A BIT FILLER-ISH! *sheepish smile* I had a little bit of unexpected writers block - BUT YOU DON'T WANT EXCUSES!  
**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Percy. Me own plot.**

* * *

**Juniper's POV**

Well, that was weird. Annabeth is acting up and now Percy has disappeared. Those two were inseparable just hours ago and now they are both not being themselves. Although, it kind of is hard to judge whether Percy being himself seeing as he has mysteriously vanished from the face of the Earth. Or New York. Or just his house and the school grounds.

Anyway, I quickly mass-text the group of our friends and begin walking to Grover's dorm-room. It is a couple of floors above mind and a few to the left. I knock three times before the door is opened and Grover's face sticks around the corner, his eyes bugging out and his face covered in jam and peanut butter. I smile at him. There is even some peanut butter on his eyebrow. How it even got up there, I do not want to know.

"Hi, Juniper," he says, blushing a little.

"Hi," I say. "Did you get my text?"

"Uh no," he says, opening the door for me to come in. I sit down on his bed while he searches for his phone. He looks through the messages and stops. "Nothi-Oops!" The phone buzzes and pings, signalling a new text.

"From me?" I ask, uncertain from the look on his face.

"Where's Percy?" he asks. The difficult question. One of the many difficult questions. Another would be, 'seriously, what's up with my friends these days?'

"I don't know. Annabeth says we should all go and search for him seeing as you guys know him better than she does," I say it but doubt it at the same time. Percy never talks to any of us that much about himself. With Annabeth, he clicks. They seem to know everything and have conversations without even opening their mouths. Like I said, weird.

"Okay, what do we do now?" Grover asks. I have no idea.

"I guess we go and find the others then go back to Annabeth. She sounds like she has a plan of some sort." Grover nods, gets his jacket, quickly wipes his face and walks back out of the room with me, holding my hand. It's comforting. I know I shouldn't worry about Percy. He is probably fine, but it doesn't stop the slightly dark thoughts traveling in my mind. The ones about kidnapping, murder and suicide. But that would never happen, would it?

"We can go to Leo's dorm next," he says, tagging me along, panic seeping into his voice. I stop.

"Hey, it'll be fine," I say, reassuringly. He smiles grimly at me. "He'll be fine. We'll find him and everyone will be okay?" I can't stop the question from weaving into the words. Grover pulls me into a hug and says,

"I know. I just...I'm just worried, that's all." He hugs me tighter and lets go, grinning. "A chance for an adventure?"

"A chance for an adventure," I agree.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

Someone knocked on my door. It better not be the CIA. It was all a mistake. How would I know the secret stash of Uranium was for 'Government Use ONLY'.

I walk up to the door and eye it not trusting the person on the other side. _Can I smell enchiladas?_ No, back to the task. Try not to get arrested. _I would look so cool if I was arrested by the CIA._ I smirk and pull open the door, just wide enough to see out.

"Grover?" I ask, completely confused and now thinking about what kind of fillings the CIA would put in their enchiladas. Probably something formal like chicken and salad. Or tuna salad. Percy wouldn't like that. I wonder how Percy is getting along with Annabeth. I mean, they were so happy. My happy face is the same face I pull when I explode the science lab. Every time it gets them. No one ever expects it.

"Leo, we need your help," Grover says, rudely interrupting my thoughts.

"Well, welcome to the world of Valdez," I say, smirking, thankful I am not being arrested. Well, only a little bit. "So, what's the deal with this?"

"An adventure of sorts."

"I'm in." Grover looked a little surprised by my immediate response. "What is it for?"

"Percy disappeared." Ooh, look at the expressions. Not a good mood to laugh at. But that's all I want to do. I snort. "We are gonna go and find him. You still in?"

"Hell yes!" If this was an adventure maybe I can use some of my amazing skills. Team Leo forever, everyone.

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

My phone buzzes next to us as Nico and I sit down together on the couch, talking. I pick it up.

'**Percy is gone-not sure where. We need help, we'll be at school**'

From Juniper. Where would he go? He probably fell asleep. But then Annabeth would have woken him up. Unless she killed him, though that seems extremely unlikely. Who knows? Maybe he killed Annabeth and ran for it, having just realized she is the love of his life, like in those cliché movies.

"What's wrong?" Nico asks, stopping his talk about the latest zombie video game.

"Percy vanished," I say, standing up. "We have to go help."

"Okay, I'll get my coat," he says. I turn toward the stairs on my right and yell up to Piper and Jason.

"Nico and I are leaving the house! Not sure when we'll be back!" The pounding of huge and heavy feet fills my ears as my brother, Jason, hurries down the stairs, his face glowing with anger. Here we go again.

"Where are you going?" he asks me, suspicious.

"We-" but before I even have time to respond.

"What are you gonna do?" I know he is trying to protect me, but it just looks like the sister with the weird brother thing going on. I mean, we don't even look alike. People mistake Nico and I for brother and sister more than Jason and I. Strange. But I wouldn't want Nico as my brother. Just a little bit creepy. And now I am rambling. And Thalia Grace does not ramble. Jason Grace does, as he now is.

"JASON!" I yell. He stops talking. "We are not going to do anything. We are just going out of the house for a bit." Behind Jason, Nico sniggers. If you've never heard a boy snigger, you really need to. It sounds stupid and funny. Jason turns on him.

_Well done, Nico. The art of being an ass at the wrong times in your main subject of idiocy. YOU PASSED!_

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!" It's not even a question. Jason needs to take his anger management classes again. He is always getting ratty with everyone.

"Nothing," Nico says, still grinning. I roll my eyes. Yeah, it is funny until Jason grabs Nico's shirt and slams him against the wall. Not laughing anymore.

"Stay. Away. From. My. Sister." Wow, overprotective much? I try to get between the two boys, Nico not so confident anymore. But it's not like I'll stay away or anything. It's not breaking a rule if I go to him.

"Get off him, Jason," I say, gritting my teeth and shoving hard. Jason stands back, glaring. He just ends up looking kind of constipated. "Look, we're just going out to find Percy. He went missing."

"Sure you are," Jason grumbles before stalking away.

"Did I hear Percy is missing?" comes Pipers voice from the guest room which is now hers. I nod and she jogs down the stairs into the hallway where our little group has formed. She is worried and glances quickly around, trying to figure out our feelings about this. I figure you don't need Piper to know how they are feeling. "I'm coming with you," she says.

"Me too," Jason says quickly, glancing at Piper. I see their eyes lock. Maybe not all hope is lost with my brother. I am not gonna judge him. Yet.

I don't say another word, just don my jacket, roll my eyes and open the door, leading the rest of our little group out into the air. Nico walks beside me while the other two walk in an awkward silence behind us. It's kind of funny to see them looking so much like strangers to each other.

* * *

**Grover's POV**

And the question everyone is asking; WHERE IS PERCY! But we haven't actually gone out looking for him, so we can't say he's actually _missing_. I get that it's strange.

Ten minutes ago the rest of our little 'gang' arrived. Thalia brought Nico, Piper and Jason. I have no idea why she brought him seeing as Percy isn't likely to come back with us if he is there. Jason being the idiot who is _top jock._ Or whatever it is they're called. Hazel and Frank are here too after a heated conversation with the lady in charge at the orphanage.

"You can't go out", "What if you get kidnapped", "You will be grounded for three years!" Stuff like that. After the final one, we decided to leave.

So here we are, in the girls dorm, talking about where he might be. Annabeth isn't here yet. I think she is on the phone or something because she is in the bathroom and I can hear voices.

Finally Annabeth steps out and the room goes quiet. Leo doesn't notice and just keeps fiddling with these pieces of metal and I have no idea where he found them.

"Everyone ready?" she asks, looking at us all individually. We nod and chorus a 'yeah'. "Let's go."

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

If anyone has no idea where we are going, we are going to Percy's house for any evidence and to see if he is actually missing. We agreed this earlier. Well, I just went along with everyone else.

Thalia leads the way to Percy's house and I walk beside her. We talk a bit, but not much. I ask her a few things and she asks me a few things, carefully avoiding things about my past. Heck, if that comes out, we are all dead. Or I will be. But I might be anyway when we find Percy.

"Woah, what happened to the window?" asks Nico from a few people back. I turn my head up from the stained pavements to the house in front of us. Smashed up would be one word for it. Destroyed would be another. My choice of word would be screwed. We are so screwed. I can't tell what kind of gun would do that kind of damage, but something powerful. Something silent as well. I don't think the window was silent when it smashed like that.

Shards of glass cover the pavement in thousands of tiny diamonds while the rest of the window is cracked and opaque without the transparency of just one whole piece of glass. There is a hole through the middle of it where the bullet passed. Great.

I walk over to the front door first, the wood splintered in places. Percy must have been clever enough to lock the door. Someone has kicked it in and, by the looks of it, they kicked it hard. There is a hole through the wood and the door has been forced open. I push against it and it swings on the remaining hinges. No one makes a sound as we enter the now empty building. There isn't so much as a whisper until I say,

"Someone call Percy's mobile." Juniper hurriedly reaches her phone and speed dials the phone. It rings from the lounge and I run in to get it, finding an excuse to see the crime scene. There isn't any blood. And that's only the good news.

"There is some good news and some bad news," I say, returning to our 'gang' or whatever we are. "The good news is that there isn't any blood so that means Percy is still alive and probably just been shot with a sleeping drug. The bad news is that he isn't here, but his phone is." I hand the mobile to Thalia, who stores it in her jacket pocket, her eyes widened. Who am I kidding, I knew something like this was bound to happen eventually. Why did I take this job? Oh yeah, it was because I got to see all my old friends. I know you know this stuff, so there is no point hiding it anymore.

"So Percy is missing and we need to get him back?" asks Hazel. I nod. I have no idea why these people trust me. It's not exactly helping them in any way. Thalia speaks up, seeing my expression.

"No questions asked, right?" I smile gratefully at her, knowing each of them want to know what is going on. But I can't tell them that.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I'm hungry. That's all I can say. I really need something to eat. I have no idea what this place did, but I cannot get food out of my head. I completely get that it sounds like I'm crazy or something, but it is so true.

I lay down on the shelf I now call my bed and try not to think about a warm corn-dog with ketchup and wrapped in a sticky paper wrapper that is tearing at the sides where it is damp and stickiest. Syrup dripping over crunchy and burnt waffles. **[A/N: I don't know why I like burnt waffles...] **Anything but food, but that is all I can think about. And Annabeth. Annabeth keeps cropping up in my mind every so often. Again, I have no idea why. Just, I know she is there and hope she okay. I don't know why those men were asking about her. What did she do that was so bad to make them want her? Or just the information I may or may not have about her?

The door opens to my 'cell' and the same two men walk in from before. I can't help but roll my eyes and look at them in mock questioning. Ha. Great. I am just guessing it's more questioning.

"S'up?" I say, smirking a little. The man in grey glowers at me while the other is expressionless. Mr Brick Wall. That is his new nickname. I chuckle at my joke and neither man changes their faces.

"Mr Jackson," starts the man in grey before I cut him off.

"How do you know my name?" I ask.

"We know everything about you," he says and tries to start off where he left off the last time he was interrupted.

"What do you know about me?"

"ENOUGH!" I retract into the wall a little, not smiling anymore. Yeah, that happened. This guy can get seriously loud when he wants to be. The walls are soundproof to the outside but not to the inside. Today, I think I have heard at least five people being fired for getting the wrong kind of coffee. This dude really is the 'big shot' is this place. No one fires people over_ coffee_.

"Would you just _shut up_?" asks the man in the grey suit. I raise my eyebrows a little. He sighs, exasperated and looking a little angry. Yeah, I say a little, I mean like an angry child who is about to throw a mega tantrum if they don't get their way soon enough.

"Sorry," I mutter, sarcastically. The man's face seems to melt a little into a mask and he turns away from me momentarily, his face red and angry, lines scrunching then clearing at my word. He smiles and breathes a heavy sigh, intending to interrogate me again. Yeah, like I would ever let that would happen.

"Mr Jackson, please listen to me very carefully." I lean forward, mocking interest. "You do not listen and give us the information we want, we will happily take it by force. We have the resources to do so and I will be the first to torture you with your little _girl-friend_, Annabeth."

I freeze. _What do I have to do to stop them?_

* * *

**Nico's POV**

Ok, where are we going?

First of all, Jason is driving and that is something I do not feel safe with. Secondly, Annabeth is this crazy backseat driver and Jason hates it, probably meaning we are all going to die even before Percy wherever the hell he is. Thirdly, everyone is seriously depressed and Leo just won't shut up. I don't think he gets the morbid mood, but I guess I salute him for trying to cheer people up. Either that or he has no clue what's going on. Might even be both.

If you haven't been paying attention so far, we are in the school mini-van and Jason flirted with the receptionist to let us borrow it, something I never want to see ever again. Jason should get back with Piper 'cause she made him a better person. I know, deep.

"Turn right up this road!" yells Annabeth, making everyone jump and the car wobbles slightly in Jason's haste to do what she says. I have no idea why we are all suddenly listening to her, but she seems to know what she is talking about, unlike Leo who is just a flurry of words. Yup, I said flurry.

Right now, I have no idea where we are and I can't even remember if I have already said that. Clever.

We have been driving down the small country roads for at least ten minutes and are getting nowhere. I have a feeling that this could be a long ride. But we might just die before then, so maybe Annabeth should just drive. I just need to wait for Jason to say it.

"Turn left! No right! Not that road!" The car stops and Jason turns to Annabeth, his face contorted with rage. Oops.

"Do _you_ want to drive?"

Bingo.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

I'll admit I was being a little hard on Jason with the backseat driving but now I have said it, you will forget it. Do not mention this ever again or I know where you live. Or I can probably just find out.

We are about five miles away from Head Quarters and I think everyone is bored. Not me. This is serious stuff now and I should not have taken this case and I so sorry about Percy. This is the opposite of what was supposed to happen. I was just supposed to leave him alone to make him remember. I can't even do that simple job.

_Round of applause for Annabeth Chase, idiot of the Century_.

The directions are weirdly planted in my head and I just know where to go. It might be all the times Luke has brought me here or it might be the training with the whole internal compass stuff, but at least I know how to get Percy back. Hopefully, he will be all in one piece.

Finally, we arrive at the place. A few of our group mutter in the back while my knuckles turn white against the black leather on the steering wheel. It's not the first time I've driven a car of some sort, but it still makes me nervous.

"Time to get out," I say, my throat dry, really sorry for anything that might happen to them.

Slowly, our group get out of the car, pushing against each other to try and see the tall building in front of us.

On the side of the road, a huge gleaming block of silver buildings, some hidden by the trees planted for the disguise purpose only. The Head Quarters. My Head Quarters.

I grab the rucksack I brought from the van and sling it over my shoulder, desperately wishing I don't have to use some of the items in there.

"We can use the back entrance or go in like we work there?" I say, turning back to the group, wishing this is just some creepy dream I am having and will wake up any second. I pinch myself. Nope, I am definitely awake.

Damn.

"I say we use front entrance, 'cause then we won't look suspicious," Nico says, cocky about being smart for once. That will be the training from computer games and stuff, but it works all the same.

"Won't it look a bit weird if we just waltz in there and say we work there?" Juniper asks.

I take a long breath of the warm air and look around before deciding whether to tell them my secret yet. I know they want to know what it is. The shroud cover of trees shift slightly in the cool breeze, the leaves rustling and creating dappled green colours on the ground around us in the clearing. I had parked the van just into the clearing, hoping not to be seen through the coverage.

"Okay," I say, finally looking at her to answer the question. "I know the people that work in there and also know they will not be creeped out by a bunch of teen kids going into a building to say they work there."

"What if they ask us questions?" asks Piper this time.

"Answer them as truthfully as you can but do _not_ give them your name," I say. She smiles, excited and I grin. It's been a long time since I was out on field or anything like this. It's been a long time since I've been on an actual field with grass and flowers. Anyway, back to our plan.

"Lets go," Thalia says, grinning like a child on Christmas. I suppose it is a bit like Christmas. The excitement like being in some kind of movie.

We walk up to the huge pair of metal doors and Nico tries to pull them open. Jason goes to them and tries. Nothing. _Ha, they lock the doors now do they?_ I can do one better than that.

I pull the small keycard from my pocket and walk to the side of the doors, pretending to watch them heave at the doors.

"Pull harder," I shout to them.

"Let the Leo-Mister come through!" Leo calls, pushing the two boys out of the way. There is a small panel by the right hand door where my keycard will connect with. I lean against the wall and put my hand against the wall, keycard in hand, swiping downward so the doors unlock with my access to the building.

_Think you can stop me now, huh?_

The doors swing open as Leo pulls them as he says,

"Piece of cake. What's the matter with you two today?" Both Nico and Jason huff and walk through the open doors, glaring straight ahead. I grin internally and follow them into the reception.

A tall blonde haired girl sits at the shining silver desk, typing viciously into a keyboard. Probably some kind of email or assignment. I bet she wishes she had a better job now compared to what some of the people here do. But it's important, all the same.

We are about to walk past her to another set of glass doors when she stops us.

"Wait."

I guess it does look kind of sketchy that ten people are trying to get past a couple of locked doors, not even turning to see the receptionist once. I pray this works and walk up to her, head high.

"Can I see your identification please," she drawls, bored and acting as though she does this every day. Then again, we aren't exactly regulars.

I take out my keycard and show her it, just in front of my face so none of my friends see who I really am. I know, secretive or what?

"Thank you, and who are all these people?" she asks, lowering her voice a tad. Oh she's good. But not that good.

"These are new subjects in for questioning," I say, smirking at her. She smiles knowingly and calls to my friends,

"The door is open, just press the green button on your left." She smiles wider, almost manically, and hands back my keycard. Inside, I vomit, outside I smirk and stalk off after my group. This place has really changed, just like Luke said.

"What now?" asks Thalia, after we are past the shutting door in another corridor filled with a variety of doors and one elevator. I point toward the elevator and say,

"We go get our Percy."

* * *

**I know it was bad. I know it didn't make sense. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! ****Okay, you might hate me for making this chapter so awful and everything, but I did it in a week! And I had a severe case of writers block!**

**I promise, next chapter will be better.**

**Please review? *bambi eyes***


	7. Chapter 7

**BA-DA-BA-DA-BOOM! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! CHAPTER SEVEN IS HERE!**

**Excited moment over, is everyone ready to find out about Annabeth's past yet? I know I am. I'm not sure if it will all be in this chapter, so just bear with me, it will all come...all in good time. This might be a bit fillerish, not sure yet.**

**And yes, Annabeth does know something the others don't. She knows a lot. _I am so sorry for the late update :(_**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the characters. But I don't, so there.**

* * *

**Annabeths POV**

_"We go get out Percy."_

The response is immediate. All of us grin around at each other like little children having Christmas early. I suppose it kind of is like that. A group of teenagers going into a secret service building to go and get their friend back, possibly bringing the place down with them. Sounds like my kind of fun, if not the others. I've always wanted to see this place crash and burn after everything. That would be funny to see.

"Which way do we go? Like which level?" asks Piper. Hazel looks to her and then to me and says,

"We find out in there," pointing down the corridor at a door on the left hand side. I glance at her, confused and dropping my hand to my side, but she says nothing else. I should know my way around here, but I don't. Interrogation wouldn't be on the reception floor, there could be _dangerous people_. I guess a little help wouldn't be too bad, even if I shouldn't need it. I nod in agreement and we follow her toward it. I flash my keycard again and open the door to the...visitor room. Okay, I guess we are visitors. We could use some of the stuff they supply new people and probably some drink of some kind, I am so thirsty.

"What do we need in here?" asks Jason, snottily. I glare at him, praying to the Gods that Zeus will forgive me if I kill his own son. Again. And they all thought once was enough.

"Maps," Hazel says, grinning and walking over to the bunch of building maps lying on the tables in the center of the small room, scattered over the pine-wood, along with pens, coffee cups and cereal bars. No water. That's just great. I might die of thirst, for all they know. But that's not gonna happen.

_Yeah, get real Annabeth._

I take off my rucksack and jam some cereal bars inside. Save them for later. Who knows, maybe Percy is hungry or something. I remember when I was here after the _incident_ a couple of years back. I was here an entire week. They tried to squeeze the information out of me and turned me into...well _me._ I didn't give them anything. Only a good punch in the face. I guess you could say that's why I'm in this mess today. Why _Percy_ is in this mess.

_I'm so sorry._

"Okay, we need to take what we can," I say, looking once more around the room I have occupied so often. I feel guilty being here, but have no idea why. All the secrets are finally getting to me, I think. Must be the decent set of friends I found again.

On the left wall, there is a stack of visitor passes. Frank is nearest and hands them out. With Leo's, he just throws it at Leo's face. So those two are still the same as ever. Leo catches it and glares at Frank before grinning and taking a cereal bar from the table and throwing it at Frank. It hits him in the face. Oh, how times never change, even after the time. Sometimes I just want them to remember.

_It's not your fault._

I try not to listen to that niggling voice in the back of my mind and slip on the visitor pass with the lanyard over my head. My lanyard is purple. It could destiny that makes purple my favorite color.

"Pink? Really?" Piper asks, scowling down at hers. I smirk and she glares at me. I guess she doesn't like the color this time too. Jason smiles at her and Thalia scowls at him. Brotherly, sisterly love.

"Do you want to trade?" asks Juniper, holding her own blue lanyard out to Piper, who exchanges it for her own, gratefully. The others pull the passes over their heads and Nico steals a cereal bar and chews on it, his arm around Thalia's shoulder. Jason glares at him but Nico just ignores him more.

"Ready?" asks Frank, his baby face squeezing in a small smile.

"Hell yeah!" shouts Leo. We all laugh, including Frank.

"Which way do we go?" asks Piper, glancing round at us all and peering through the window on the door panel. Well, don't look at me. I haven't been interrogated or interrogated anyone in my particularly short career in this life. "Annabeth?" I shrug my shoulders, a universal sign of 'I have no idea'.

"To the elevator?" pipes up Hazel. We all nod in agreement and leave the small visitor room, heading toward the pair of shiny doors. I think I regret not making some kind of plan or telling them everything about me.

This is all my fault.

_Is it though?_

So true. Damn you insignificant voice in my head.

So, um, turns out the doors weren't an elevator, they were just doors leading to more doors that look exactly like elevators. This could be more difficult than I thought.

"Great," mutters Thalia. "What now?"

"Well, press all the buttons," Nico grins deviously, nodding toward Leo, fingers twitching. They run up and down the corridor, dragging their hands along the walls, slamming into the buttons. Nothing.

Our group turns to the left out of the door down another stretching corridor, doors pairing with more doors on either side, all of them locked to visitors. I'm not sure if I count as a visitor, or if this is just an office.

At the end is our last chance before the dead end. Leo smirks and slams his hand onto the button to either open a door or a lift. It's a 50/50 situation and, to our ridiculous luck, the doors open, revealing a pale brown inside of an elevator, all four walls gleaming.

"Percy is going to be in interrogation and that's down in the basement floor," I say.

"How do you know that?" asks Jason, incredulous. My heart beats faster. _What do they know? Am I going to have to reveal myself? What if they hate me? What if they wanted me to tell them sooner? I need to tell-_

"Well, it's kind of obvious, Jase," Piper mutters, but I hear her. She says louder, "If you kidnap someone, you take them to HQ and interrogate them. The interrogation is in the basement, as it says in the map. Have you never seen a spy movie or a crime movie?" She looks at Jason in surprise, seeing him mumble something, a little - Gods forbid - angry.

"Okay people," Nico shouts. "Best friend at stake here. Lets move while there isn't too much tension." The doors shut behind us, leaving it _very_ crowded.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I don't know how long it's been. I wonder if my friends know where I am. Or if they even know I went missing. Probably not. Someone else might notice the windows though or have seen the shot happen. Some homeless guy who wants to steal everything I own. I need to call Annabeth to tell her sorry and where I am and for her not to worry. Then I'll be able to know where she is.

I'M SO BORED!

Seriously, there is nothing to do here but stare at the boring white walls and hope those two interrogation people come back to try and get something out of me. It's the only interesting thing that really happens here. Also, I'm not sure where _here_ is. I know the building is some kind of secret HQ or something, judging by the uniforms and interrogation, but I was passed out in the time I was taken here and the time I was put in this room. I woke up here.

Another advantage of having a phone would be to tell Annabeth to stay away from here. It's clear these people want her for something and I'm betting it's not to give her a late Christmas present. I need to ask her where she knows them from.

_Click,_ the door opens again. Finally! Some entertainment, at last.

"Mr Jackson," the man in the suit addresses me again, entering with the taller guy in black, just behind the first speaker. My interrogator.

"Yo, Mr Suit-Guy," I say, nodding my head in acknowledgment, not moving from my laying down on the makeshift bed. Or whatever it is.

"That is _not_ my name," he growls, getting closer. He grins and the taller guy in black almost cracks a smile from his mask of no emotion. I bet he was a cheerful child. His mother must hate that whole thing with the no emotion. He looks like a robot. But with skin and feelings. I think I should stop while I'm ahead. Robots aren't even capable of feelings yet. And this guy is _smiling._

"What do I call you then?" I ask, buying time to keep me entertained. It's what this all is. A big show of who can crack first. It is not going to be me.

"Nothing. I speak to you." I shrug, a little taken aback, but not showing it.

"Fine, what do you want?"

"I want to show you something you might be interested in. Some pictures I have taken lately." I shrug again, as if to say 'continue'. "Do you recognize any of these people?" he asks, pulling a couple of crumpled photos from his jacket pocket. He hands them to me and I suddenly have to struggle to keep my straight face. I'm not sure if he sees my struggling, but doesn't mention it. His own mask covers it, if he does.

All the photos, every one, contain one of my friends. Piper and Jason laughing at Nico when he fell into the pool in summer. Annabeth with Thalia in the library, just talking. Juniper throwing an enchilada at Grover and him grinning as it splattered into his face. Hazel and Frank grinning as Thalia tells a joke. Piper and Juniper shopping together. Leo filling his mouth with as many marshmallows as possible, doubling Nico in his Chubby Bunny challenge. None of them with me in, for which I am glad.

"No, who are they?" I ask, scared for once and gulping down a lump in my throat, trying to stop my voice from breaking.

"You don't know them at all?" Mr Suit-Guy asks, sneering and trying to provoke me. I shake my head, unable to talk. I try to keep calm, but it just doesn't work for me. I'm supposed to be a friend so I have to protect them. "Well, it won't bother you that we can dispose of them." The man in the black suit hands Mr Suit-Guy a small television screen or something. I hand back the photos and we swap. On the screen, it is split into four sections, all showing parts of the building where I see a group of people walking. On the top left corner is written the date and the floor level for the CCTV.

On one screen is a reception area with a desk and a large group of people shuffling away. I see a flash of blonde hair before it disappears. On the next screen is a shot of a room filled with a table, covered with maps and coffee cups. The group walks in. The same group as before and I see the same flash of blonde as before in the reception. The girl turns around, her curled hair bouncing, and I finally see who she is, although it was like I already knew. Annabeth.

_She's here!_

That elated little voice in my head talks to me. I shouldn't listen. She shouldn't be here. None of them should. They'll all die.

"We can just get rid of them. Of her. You know we can, Percy."

"SHUT UP!" I yell, standing up and throwing the screen onto the floor and getting up in the face of Mr Suit-Guy, shaking with anger. "DON'T TOUCH HER! DON'T GO NEAR ANY OF THEM!" I swing my fist towards his face, but he ducks back and the larger man in black blocks my punch, defending his leader. He smashes his own hand into my chin, head snapping upwards, and kicks me in the shins. I fall to the ground.

"Thank you, Mr Jackson," mutters Mr Suit-Guy, straightening his jacket and walking backwards to open the door. "That was all we needed." I groan and fall sideways as another kicks lands in my stomach.

_Clever, Perce. Real, clever._

I am such an idiot.

* * *

**Pipers POV**

We all clamber into the small lift and I can sense the tension among us all. Nico tries to laugh it off but it doesn't work. You could say it's worry. You could say it's stress. You could also call it plain insanity. I would call it all three. Leo has no idea why there is so much silent and just pulls faces at Hazel before Frank hits him or something.

"Down to the basement we go," Thalia says, breaking the silence before the lift 'pings' and we all step out into another corridor. There seem to be a lot of corridors here. Really, though.

The fact that Jason is here with us is annoying. He couldn't just keep his whole self out of this one thing. A small part of me is a little happy he is here with me, but I shouldn't be.

Back to the important stuff, we pile out of the lift and are greeted by another desk, much like the one upstairs, with another girl sitting behind it typing. She looks up at us for a second, still typing. She looks back at the keyboard and continues writing. Wow, that is rude. I walk up to her with the group behind me, Annabeth hanging at the back. That's strange, I thought this is her forte. I don't know this place, but I know girls. And the girl at the desk is purposely trying to draw attention so we make a scene. A scene we shall make.

I click my fingers in front of her face. She doesn't even flinch. I slam my hand down on the desk and she looks up, glaring with steely grey eyes, not _quite_ matching Annabeth's glare, but pretty darn close. I don't move.

"Can I help you?" she asks too sweetly, iciness dripping with the words. Like eating too much toffee at once.

"We're here to see Percy Jackson," I say, keeping my voice steady.

"Through the door behind me and register to let them know you're here," She says, still talking to me like a child. I nod my head, scowling at her and walk through the doors, gesturing to the rest of the group to follow me. Jason follows first. The girl looks him up and down and I feel suddenly protective of him, away from her laser eyes. I move closer to him. Jason tenses with my closeness and glances down at my face, smiling a little. "Shame."

Jason glares at her before taking my hand and pulling me through the doors. I glance down at his hand fitting with mine and drop it as quick as possible. I miss his warmth when it's gone, but forbid the thought of anything happening between us again. It doesn't matter, it's his fault anyway.

"Sorry," he mutters, looking away, jaw clenched. The rest of the group joins us.

"So, the girl kind of left. Where do we go now?" Thalia asks, clearly a little anxious. "The computer register is there. Do we sign in or what?" She points to a podium a few feet away with a large computer stacked on top.

"We don't _sign in_, Thals. We _hack it!_" Leo shouts, jumping around and leaping to the computer, his fingers waggling around, itching to set on the keys to work his _Leo magic._ He set his hands down and started typing, muttering, "P-e-r-c-y J-a-c-k-s-o-n."

"What's the news?" asks Nico, unraveling from Thalia to stand by Leo. "Room 4." Leo taps his fingers on the keys several times more.

"Yep, through there and the second door on the right."

"Lead the way, my good friend," Nico says, mimicking a British accent. **[A/N: Not all Brits speak like this. In fact, almost none]** Leo grins and smacks Nico on the back, in a manly way. I don't see how it suggests friendship. It just looks painful. A serious good thwack.

"Onwards," mutters Thalia. She is strangely quiet today. I'm not sure what's got into her, but she could be worried like the rest of us, her hero quality ebbing away.

We move into the next room and seek out the door and, reaching it, stop. A tall man steps out of the room in an all black suit, followed by one in grey, the second sneering at us.

"We're here to see Percy Jackson," Annabeth says in her most important sounding voice yet.

"Ahh, Miss Chase. A pleasure to see you again." Annabeth scowls? _Again?_ "And Mr and Miss Grace. Mr Zhang, Miss Levesque, Mr Valdez. Mr Underwood and Miss Arbor and finally, Mr Di Angelo and Miss Mclean. Lovely to see you _again_," he says slowly.

"What do you mean again?" Thalia asks, glancing sideways at Annabeth.

"We know each quite well. In face, I am surprised Miss Chase told you nothing of her, somewhat confusing, past."

"You swore," she growls. Little tense in here. "You swore on my mothers life." The man in the grey suit takes a threatening step toward Annabeth but she doesn't back down.

"Miss Grace, have you ever had a childhood friend that you lost?" Annabeth glares when he turns to Thalia. "Miss Chase should have told you that of all people what she went through, right Annabeth?" Now Annabeth is really angry. I think it might be the fact that he called her by his name. Man, he is asking for it.

"It's not the right time! I am going to tell them, just not yet!" Annabeth shouted at him. He snorted. The transition of the conversation between them is familiar, like they are friends or have known each other for a while. How could that happen, we only just got here?

"You wouldn't know the right timing if it came and hit you in the face shouting at you," he snarled. Bad move.

_SMACK!_

Next second, the man was out cold on the floor, the other dude in black, running off for reinforcements. There is no point going after him, Percy is priority. After Annabeth punches the guy, I swear I hear her mutter,

"I know who my mother is, even if it's not who you think." Don't look at me, I don't know who her mother is.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I am not crazy, just listen...there are voices outside the door. Voices that I haven't heard here before. There is some mumbling then some louder shouting and a really loud, _SMACK!_

There are a few more words and my door clicks open. I lay back, trying to look indifferent, expecting the same two men and not a very angry blonde girl, standing alongside her, my other friends. Every one. I leap up, running to Annabeth, flinging my arms around her thin neck and grinning like a small child on the Christmas morning.

"Percy," Thalia begins. "We gotta go. Like right now."

"I have missed you all so much!" I shout, not caring about anyone who might be outside. I remove myself from Annabeth and hug the cluster that is my friends, all standing awkwardly just outside.

"We have _really _got to go, Perce," Nico urged, ushering me out of the door.

"Why? I know I need to get out, but seriously, we got time," I say, shrugging it off. Nico's eyes blaze for only a second before he grabs my arm and hauls me out into the corridor, footsteps pounding as his head whips round, looking for somewhere to go. I speak up again, "Look the door is just there, we could just leave now." Nico's eyes flit to the door then back to me, then to Annabeth. Why Annabeth?

"Okay, back-up may come, probability says no one will no who he is. Reason says everyone will. Now they know who we are so I say we pretend we are supposed to be there, like in all the spy movies," Thalia says, taking control. Good, she deserves her hero moment. Annabeth nods in appreciation and smiles at Thalia who smiles back, glad for some reason. Since when did Annabeth lead this thing?

"Visitor pass for Percy?" Frank mutters, handing me a green lanyard with a badge attached to it claiming I am a '**_VISITOR_**'.

_Like hell_.

Ahh well, always out with a bang, as we learn, going through the doors to our escape. I guess they really do look into these things.

I stand at the front of our little group, shrugging away Nico's grip, and Annabeth comes to stand beside me. It's almost reassuring that she is here, even if I don't know her. But, like I've always said about her, there is something different. I know her, somehow. But maybe she doesn't know me. Or maybe it isn't that confusing. Or maybe it's more confusing. Who knows? Not me.

Gathered at the entrance just after the elevator is a large group of people, all dressed in dark suits and wearing a face that says 'back off dude or you die by my glaring skills'. I kinda almost laughed. Their staring match is nothing compared to Annabeth's steely glares.

"We have you trapped. You cannot escape," remarks a particularly short guard, scowling through his glinting green eyes, but showing nothing on his face. I need to practice how people do that, face not matching with eye feelings. Seems impossible.

"Yeah, well we're not here for conversation, _buddy_." Guess who? Piper. I know, I didn't think she could pull off that kind of malice either. Jason grinned stupidly at her, looking sort of..._proud?_ Thalia glared at him but he didn't notice, just kept smiling. Man, he would pay for that later. I don't feel sorry for him in the slightest.

"The blonde one is her, sir," claims a tall girl standing at the side. The shorter man moves toward Annabeth, taking her wrist in a firm grip and twisting her arm around behind her back.

"Thank you Miss Charleston **[A/N: One of the best dances EVER!]**. You can have a promotion; I'm sure we'll find a job for you somewhere." The girl nods and slinks off to the back of the crowd. Well, this could get difficult. Might be more difficult if you didn't have a group of ten ADHD people who can seriously throw a punch and are threatened by men in suits who have _just_ taken their friend. You really expect us to do nothing?

_Bad idea._

* * *

**I think that about wraps it up for this chapter**

**Hope it was to your satisfaction :D Who likes the new cover? And if you spot any mistakes, I'll change it or something :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND I'LL UPDATE SOON AS POSSIBLE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi again, everyone! It is good to be back!** **Thanks for all the reviews lately and stuff... *awkward silence* AND I am SOOOOOOOO sorry for the wait on this chapter, I've just had quite a bit on my plate at the moment with school, family and a new story I'm writing and haven't had much time for fanfiction. Forgive me?**

**So yeah, I know it might be dragging with the whole Annabeth's secret and stuff, but this should be the chapter we have all been waiting for. You have my good friend Megh to thank for the idea of most of this chapter and for my inspiration and motivation! THANKYOU MEGH!**

**ANYWAY, I bet you're all wanting to _FINALLY_ know the truth about Annabeth - I know I am - so here it is.**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

So, here we are, at the 'final battle', or whatever you want to call it. All of us are standing in front of this massive group of tall, broad-shouldered men who might actually want to pull out our intestines to get what they want. I don't want to die, at least not like that. Maybe a healthy shot in the head, or something. I know this whole fighting scene thing should be filled with adrenaline and throwing punches and being generally awesome hero's. It feels nothing like this, so far. Now, I feel like I'm going to pee my pants from all the energy and nerves in this room.

_And now you have to be the leader. Whoopie-doo._

I look around, trying to decide what to do next. The only thing I can think of is an ambush. I glance at Thalia and see her piercing blue eyes catch my own gaze, and she peers back at me, determination in her blue eyes. It's like we understand each other, like we've always been able to and this is the time to make use of it. Silent conversations are always fun when no one else can understand what you're talking about and the person you are talking to. Thalia and I glance at the others, also making eye contact. I mouth the words,

'On three,' and hold up three fingers, feeling all the eyes of the room on me as the final finger slides into my knuckles.

_We attack._

Okay, it may sound massively better than it is, but it is fun. All of us rush forward to the group of men-in-black, our fists flying, striving to reach out to our friend and save her. Hey, look, I'm a poet and didn't know it!

_Not now, Perce. Concentrate._

Right, Annabeth. Now really is not the time to think about my literacy skills.

I pulled my fist back at swung it at the first man I saw, the knuckles snapping as it connected with his cheek. I don't want to sound wimpy, but it hurt. Mt hand flew backwards and the other guy stumbled backwards for a second and I kicked him in the chest. I have no idea how my foot got that high, but just believe it did. It seems the whole place was silently loud, if that makes any sense. The senses dimmed and the only thing I hear and see are the oncoming people, challenging my strength and agility.

Uppercut. Back. Snap back. Hook. Jab. Snap back. All the moves go round in a vicious circle. I leap to the side as a burly man comes flying at my right side. He crashes into another man, sending them both, stumbling, out of the way. I dodge another, kicking his shins to knock him down. Suddenly, my weight vanishes completely and I am thrown backwards, into the air. I glance around, confused and see no one. An odd misty color clouds my vision, settling over me.

_Someone turn off the lights. I want to sleep._

_I MUST NOT SLEEP!_

Annabeth is here. I have to get to Annabeth. I try to get my heavy mind to unravel the mist, but it doesn't want to. I blink several times and rub my eyes, feeling dizzy and light-headed. I can't give up now. I need to save Annabeth. I will protect Annabeth. I love Annabeth.

_Hold the phone... love?_

Shut up, brain. This is between me and my heart... and possible my brain for the whole getting up thing. Just, let me save her and worry about the rest later. It is way too confusing to think about now. Especially with all this _fog!_

I shake my head and shut my eyes, trying not to be sick. I open them again and the room is still blurry, but I am able to see a little. I see the shock of blonde hair that stands by a man in a grey suit and the mass of men-in-black who are trying to punch my friends. My mind still travelling one mile-an-hour, I stand up and move closer to them all, everything in a strange slow motion, my senses gone and everything muffled.

"Percy!" a distant voice calls. I shake my head again. "Percy! Look out!" Annabeth. "PERCY!"

_What?_

BACK! The lights and sounds of the room come back at one hundred times their normal. The snaps and cracks of knuckles are like thunder against my weak eardrums and the screams of a certain blonde haired girl hit me like a freight train of noise. I turn around and see the impact happening right in front of me, in a strange out-of-body experience.

_CRACK!_

That has got to be a broken nose. I stumble sideways from the punch, slamming my body into a wall, already feeling beaten. The warm feeling of blood seeps down my nasal and I put a hand up to my nose to try and stem the bleeding for a while, the sickly red liquid dribbling over my chin. I look around at the room again, the colors brighter than ever with my enhanced senses, and see Thalia, brutally punching and kicking a dark haired man.

_Wait, isn't that Nico?_

_Then again, that wouldn't surprise me._

My eyes adjust again and see that Nico is fighting a short ginger man, being the one attacking instead of defending the fast punches from the ginger. I almost laugh, but hear a struggled scream to my right and go towards it.

Annabeth is struggling in Mr Suit-Guys arms, stamping on his feet every so often and biting at his steel grip, but he isn't giving in. He tries to drag her away but she won't give up, scratching, biting, kicking and screeching right into his ear. I make a risky grab for her, bolts of raw adrenaline pumping through my veins, powering my every move toward the rescue. Mr Suit-guy twists his arm around his back so Annabeth's arms are in one grip and behind his back. I swing my fist toward his face but he blocks it quickly in a matter of seconds, making his own attack. I try and jab him in the stomach, but he leans away, as if expecting the punch. Annabeth stands her ground, pulling on his other arm, away from her neck. I try the same pattern again.

Uppercut. Back. Snap back. Hook. Jab. Snap back. It doesn't work this time. Each time I try to land a hit, his forearm slams into my fist, parrying it away from any of his body parts. Then his fist comes back to jab me, holding out, no matter how much I want to kill him. Which, right now, is definitely a lot.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

It hurts. My arm hurts. My neck hurts. My legs hurt. My body aches and I can't escape the vice grip Mr Grayson has me in.

I can't see much of what is going on between Percy and Mr Grayson, but I know it can't be good from the grunts of Percy and satisfied breaths of laughter from Grayson. The sounds of snaps of knuckles on skin are also there, too, but it's hard to tell whose skin on whose. I have to hope Percy is beating his sorry ass, but know it's the other way round.

_SNAP!_

The sound of a kick snaps in the air and I gasp, twisting my head to watch Percy crumble in mid-air, his chest convulsing and sucking in.

"EVERYBODY STOP OR SHE DIES!" shouts Grayson, holding something to my head and I instantly know what it is. The light pressure against my temple is almost familiar and it could only be one thing. A gun. More specifically, the Glock 22, scratched at the tip. The same gun used to kill my own father, courtesy of me. This gun can do powerful things and there is nothing to do to stop it. The final destruction of Chase is over, just like Grayson wanted all those years ago when he first met me.

Grayson locks the gun and I hear the sickening click as it sets into place to kill me, here and now. I can only hope no one remembers my brains spewed over the floor like what I saw of my father, his dead eyes asking the only question.

_Why?_

And, like most times, I don't have an answer.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I stop and look up, trying to breathe through the hiking pain in my chest and abdomen. A gun. By her head. How very cliche. I think guns are a losers way out of a bad fight. Guns and knives are the final resort when you know you're going to lose.

"Thank you, everyone, for your corporation. You may not be killed on exiting the premises!" Mr Suit-guy says, smirking at us all. I glare at him and move away to stand by the exit, the doors to the corridor. I see Nico and Thalia share a frightened glance.

"Please, let her go?" I ask, hoping against anything that he might have a heart to heal mine. He shakes his head, still smirking and tries to push past me. "Why are you taking her? What do you need?"

"It's not what I need, but _who_ I need. And I need Miss Chase, here." I try to stop the broken heart for showing on my face, keeping it light and determined. This is a challenge in itself. "Now, get out of the way, before I shoot you." Mr Suit-guy says, pulling the gun away from Annabeth's head to move it near mine.

"Percy," Annabeth utters, barely audible, but louder in the deadly silence of the room. "Please, just move away. I don't want you to get hurt. You don't know what you're getting into. Just... please move?"

"But - " I begin, looking right into her swirling grey eyes. They stare back at me, intense like a lone night in the cold, clouds shrouding the stars and sea over-turning, leaving traces of white tipped waves. Annabeth takes her warm hands and places mine in them. I look down at them, almost unaware of my friends and the gun at my temple. Almost. I wish I could forget everything but Annabeth. **[A/N: ... SoN] **I wish I could say I forgot about the possibility of being shot, but then I would be lying. It certainly crossed my mind more than once.

"I want you to be safe," she says, smiling sadly at me. I can't speak and there is a thick lump in my throat. All I do is nod and stare back at her face, looking at our hands every so often. They feel strangely suited, like they'd been held like this many times before. But I know I haven't met her before, so I gulp and listen to her words like they are liquid gold. "I'm sorry I have to go, but it's better for us both. I'll leave, you'll forget and we'll never see each other again. I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

"_I'm not,_" I say, voicing my thoughts, my small part of my mind speaking the same thoughts as my other part. The nicer and less sarcastic part.

Annabeth shakes her head and takes her hands away, leaving mine hanging in mid air, cold and lost without them. I know I sound pathetic, but I can't lose Annabeth, not now and not ever. I follow her hands with my eyes and they land on my shoulders, light and soft, and I shiver involuntarily at the slight touch. She kisses me lightly on the cheek and I intake a breath, my eyes open wide, glancing down at her lips as they leave my skin. I pull her into a hug, missing her already and savoring every second, and she wraps her arms around my middle.

"Enough already. Now that's over, let's _move_," Mr Suit-guy says, glaring at us. We breath apart and I see the pool of tears in her eyes, threatening to spill over at any time. Mr Suit-guy takes the gun from my head and places it on the small of Annabeth's back, leading her. "Move or I'll shoot her," he says to me. I move aside, not wanting Annabeth to be hurt. She gives me a small smile and walks past me, out of the room.

_Silence._

"That was awesome!" Leo shouts. "Let's do it again." I take one look at him and see the pile of knocked-out bodies beside him. I almost laugh. Almost.

"What now, man?" Nico asks, stepping toward me. I see the other men stirring in my peripheral vision.

"Take your weapons," I mutter.

"They should each have a stunning weapon on their belts," Piper says. "My Dad did a scene like this before."

"Thanks, Pipes, What are the odds, Hazel?" I ask.

"The men will all wake up soon enough, having suffered only a blow to the head numerous times. They will be less nimble and slow, therefore giving us time to get away if we need to. If we get out of here now, they'll throw us out and we won't be able to get back in. If we stay, we have inside access and more chance to get Annabeth back. I suggest stay." I nod in agreement.

"Let's go get your girl," Nico says, grinning and taking a small black gun from one of the men's belts.

* * *

**Piper's POV**

I slide the gun out of the belt and stash it in the waistband of my jeans, careful to keep the setting off of locked. I really don't want to shoot myself in the leg, or in my new jeans. They're not designer and probably the only comfortable pair I own. The man on the floor twitches and his eyelids shake, slowly coming back to consciousness.

"Watch out," someone mutters from beside me. I turn around, stepping backward and am met by a tall, blonde-haired boy, peering over me. Our faces are inches apart and I can't help but look down at his lips, thinking of all the times we have met them at this point. But never since he cheated. He's probably still with that girl.

_The slut._

Jason stares deep into my eyes and leans toward me slightly, asking for my confirmation with his eyes. I don't give it, stepping it away and walking away, but then I stumble over the unconscious man on the floor. Jason catches my arm and pulls me up, before I land on top the large guy in black. I glance at Jason, feeling the bolt of electricity, then back at the waking man.

"What the _hell_ is going on? Where's the boss?" the man asks, getting up. "_You!"_ He jabs a finger at Percy and a flicker of recognition goes across his pale face and Percy looks around at the room, seeing the other men stirring. He checks the waistband of his jeans and pulls down his jacket, covering the butt of the gun, crammed inside.

"Not sure where _he_ went, but we're all pretty sure he wanted us to go and find the girl and kill everyone in the building. He called us dangerous," Thalia says, stopping Percy in his speech, even if he hadn't started yet. Thalia was being cunning, as usual, and this is why we would always get where we need to be. Or want to be. I guess that was how we got into that concert without tickets... She can be a good persuader.

"Well you can't do that," the man in black says, walking over to his friends and waking them up. "Take 'em to the cells." Now, I think a British accent is hot, but this dude just sounds like a dork when he tries to speak 'like a manly man'. "You lot, come with us."

Nico winks at Thalia and she almost blushes, raising her eyebrows slightly. The men lead Percy and Percy leads us out of the room, into the cells where our plan will begin. Or we can just wing it, but not with any of these buff men around.

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

We are walking down yet another corridor, this one the dirtiest and darkest, cobwebs lining the rusted ceiling. No spiders are in sight, probably too scared of the entire place. Percy catches my eye, warning us all. The men are playing tricks with our minds, telling us things about the place and about the people who work here. Something about second death, which was a shared joke between all of the large men. I can't say I'd want to work here, or be one of the victims of one of those killers.

"Just a little way down here," one of the 'guards' mutter and, in my peripheral vision which does seem to help us all out a lot, I see the man place a hand on the small of Piper's back. I tense and see her tense, eyes going a dark green. Angry, or 'seriously annoyed', as Jason puts it. Alas, he is not a girl and does not understand how to back off when a girl tenses like that, jaw clenched and eyes glaring. She stops.

"Get your hand _off_ of me," she spits, turning around and stepping away, leaning back from him.

"I can put my hands where I like," the guy says, sneering. I would punch him, but Jason kind of beats me to it, his fist snapping right into the man's nose, breaking it into a thousand tiny, tiny, _tiny_ pieces. I hope. If it's not broken, I'll happily hit him again.

_Jerk._

"Protective are we?" the man asks, blood forming clots on the inside of his left nostril. Jason stands in a fighting stance and all of us take a step back, truly not knowing what would happen next. Jason could get pretty ugly when fighting due to his, ahh, anger issues. Well, that was certainly one way to put it. The guy in black nods his head to the side, pointing at another tall and particularly burly man, then nodding his head toward Piper.

Before Jason could even react, the guy had walked over to Piper, kicked her hard in the shins, causing her to cripple, then grabbed a clump of her hair, dragging her up against the wall. Piper cries out in agony as knocks hit her in the legs, chest and stomach. I look at Jason and, seeing his confusion of which way to go, shout,

"They're trying to get to you! Stop them hurting her!" He doesn't do anything, this whole thing probably being too big for his small brain to even comprehend. He takes a step toward the first guy and is ready to punch him when,

"Jason! Please, it hurts!" Piper calls out to him. A smile breaks on my face, seeing my brother turn to her, a strange look in his eye, prying the man from her, holding her tight in his arms.

"I'm so sorry for everything," he mumbles into her hair.

"Now, can we move that we have some things sorted out. You know who's boss around here." Jason glares at the guy before continuing down the corridor, not even uttering a word.

_Did you notice how she didn't forgive him?_

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"Cool it, dude! I'm trying!" Leo shouted to me, flicking his crazy hair out of his eyes.

"Sorry, it's just, I can't lose her!" I shout back, angry and impatient.

"Didn't you think to have a plan like this before we gave ourselves up?" Nico asks, trying to be polite, but not succeeding.

"It was just to keep in the building while Annabeth was here," I say, annoyed.

"Look, I can't do. We are just gonna have to make another way to get out," Leo says sighing exasperatedly. I shove my hands in my pockets and walk around, taking in the large cage around us. There is a wall on the left and and on the right is a line of vertical bars, separating me from our other friends. Nico and Thalia are in the cage with me, Leo, Hazel and Frank are in the second and Jason and Piper are in the final one. We can see everyone. Piper is leaning against Jason, clutching her leg. Hazel and Frank are talking together about something, holding each others hands.

I shove my hands deeper into my pocket and feel something paper-like in the bottom. I take it out and find a small square of paper, neatly folded over at least twice, just small enough to fit in one hand. Unfolding it, I see the untidy scrawl of a certain blonde girls writing, drawn over the page. The words stand out against the stained paper, telling me everything. A small card falls out of the paper, falling onto the floor, snapping against the concrete. On the front is says,

_'Annabeth Chase, Third Floor, K.D Incorporate_d,'

almost like a pass to a building. A pass to their own work building. I leave the card and read the letter in my hands.

_'Dear Percy,_

_3 weeks, I've known you. But it feels like its been years, to you and to me. This is because I have known you years, like you have known me. I have known you for a long time, but feel as if this time has never been enough. So, here goes everything as I tell you everything._

_1 year is the time I've spent at this place. It's not one of those spy places like you might all think, and I'm not one of those crazy stalkers who want to kill everyone suspicious on sight. I was brought here when I was found on the streets, looking for you. They took me in and I struggled at first. They changed who I was from all the times we met. There was this thing that went wrong._

_9 months before I was rescued from the streets, the Greek Gods seriously messed things up. All demi-god memories changed and were removed to that of a normal teenager. This is why you can't remember anything about what used to be. You probably think I'm crazy, but you're a demi-god, half human half god. This is why you haven't met your real Dad, well sort of. But I can explain that all later._

_4 days, I have been putting off telling you about what I really do. And now this has come, I have taken time to write it all out. I'm still nervous, but I was hired to wipe out all the remaining demi-gods, having knowing about them. I was hired to kill you; all of you. I'm sorry, but this was what I was meant to do. I wasn't told who it was, but I found you and just couldn't do it. I have to hope this letter makes your memories come back about me. I have to hope that you can find a reason to forget who I am, and think about who I was._

_All my love,  
__Annabeth xxx'_

I feel so bad. I can't believe I didn't have more time for her, but I still can't remember. Only small things about her. Her smile, her face, her eyes, a dark cabin standing by a strawberry field. Grover and Annabeth in a casino, Grover with _goat legs._ And back to the camp. Seeing a tall man in shorts and a bright shirt, standing by the water, over looking a lake. I don't know how I know, but this man is my father.

_Poseidon. Oh, sweet Heracles, I am so dead._

* * *

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**So, that was unexpected!**

**If any of y'all want some inspirational music, try 'Heart Of Courage' by Two Steps From Hell. It's a soundtrack, and it's very powerful.**

**Thanks for reading... 5 reviews and I'll update? Please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews... THEY WERE AWESOME! ...*coughs***

**I didn't get up to the 20 reviews, but that doesn't matter. I was, like, DYING TO UPLOAD! Plus *coughs* Megs wanted more of the story.**

**So,** **here is the next chapter :D**

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Oh gods, what do I do now? Annabeth is with the person the guy who wants Demi-gods dead, and she is one! I have to save her. I know I love Annabeth Chase - yes, I said love - but I don't know which one I love. The one I met a mere week ago - which is unlikely, yet possible - or the one from my past... and present. Could this get any more confusing?

_Definitely._

It could also be both of them. I don't remember anything about the Annabeth from my past, but there is something there. Annabeth is never wrong even in this _really_ unlikely situation, but there is nothing in my mind of her, at camp or otherwise. It's strange because everything else is there. The intense sword-fights, capture the flag, people, campers, monsters, friends - wait, is that Nico? - enemies, cabins, places and so many memories. There is one where I am in New York, at Central Park, with Nico and Thalia. We are staring up at the sky, pointing at the clouds. Nico was talking about one shaped like a boat. Then, there is another memory, the same place and time, where we are all holding bronze swords and glaring at a tall, leathery woman as she grimaces down at us. Which is real? Is my whole life a lie? Is this like The Matrix, where I'll wake up and the world will be in some kind of apocalypse, just to see how messed up the world really is. Nah, too sci-fi. **[A:N/ I have NOTHING against sci-fi... infact, I kinda love it :D ] **Then again, whoever thought Greek Mythology was - exactly that - mythology, is kinda small minded. Who knew?

_Annabeth knew._

Confusing much? Yeah, a lot.

But how come I see Nico and Thalia in these memories. And Piper and Jason too. How do you explain the unexplainable trio as an _actual_ trio in your memory And there was a large boat too, but everyone was much older. And there was no Thalia this time, and still no Annabeth. If she was so important to me before, then _who is she?_

I guess this is why they call me seaweed brain, then. Yeah, I thought so.

"Yo, Perce, what's this?" Nico asks, pulling me out of my reverie and holding the pale card with Annabeth's name on. Her keycard to this place. I glance at his face to see if he saw the name, a small piece of recognition on his face. Nothing. I take it from him, grimacing slightly. "Dude, it looks like a pass. Like to get in a building or something."

"Yeah, they use these at offices," Thalia pipes up. Not helping one bit.

_Oh yeah, 'cause Annabeth is the girl who works here because she was asked to kill you and your half-mortal friends. That doesn't complicate things..._

The again, she didn't kill us, for personal reasons. She gave up the job and possibly her life for all of us. If I was any other person, like my friends here, we would all be dead and Annabeth would be fine, going out to kill some other people. But I'm me, just plain ol' Percy Jackson, which leads me - again - to thinking how important I am to Annabeth and, therefore, how important she is to me. I'd want her to be safe, no matter what.

"It's Annabeth's," I say, passing the card to Thalia and sighing. The couple look at me with confused expressions and I, reluctantly, hand over the letter. They would find out soon enough. "Read this."

I watch and wait, their faces changing from the grim ones I know is on mine, to confused and shocked. I guess that kind of letter could do that to you. I gotta say, I'm glad they read in their heads, especially Nico. I say this because I have already imagined reading it in Annabeth's voice and hearing it in Nico's deep voice would spoil the whole thing for me.

"This is completely insane," Nico mutters. "But ridiculously feels real!"

"Percy," Thalia starts. "Did you notice this."

"What?" I ask, walking over to her and reading over her shoulder.

"The numbers going down the side of the page," she pauses. I look down the side. "Every time she starts a new paragraph, there is another number; like she has used the numbers to her advantage, and not to tell you the amount of things."

"Three, one, nine, four," I say, seeing them and hoping this will get us out of this cell. Maybe it can work.

"What do they mean?" asks Nico.

"It's either a lock code or an entry code," Hazel interjects. She glances at me for a fleeting second before saying, "It won't get us out of here, only into someplace secure. Like someone's office." Again, she looks to me.

"The dude with the gun?" Nico asks, actually using his brain for once. I know, Thalia looks shocked too. Hazel only nods.

"Then how do we get out of here?" asks Frank, putting an arm around Hazel, glancing at her expectantly.

"Dude, I can't get this to unlock. It needs some kind of card, the key and wires are too thin and long. Does anyone have a small slip of paper of a credit card or something?" Leo says, breaking the silence. I would guess he hasn't been listening, but I already know. Leo is about the manual, not so much the conversations. The whole rooms turns to me and then looks down at Thalia's hand, seeing the keycard glisten in the dim lights of the room. I smile slightly and say,

"Leo, we can do one better than that."

* * *

**Luke's POV**

"Yes, I know," I tell him, standing up straighter against the wall, trying to look more important. He glares at me and I feel uncomfortable, seeing the blackness in his eyes and knowing they are shrouded with hatred. I am doing this all for Annabeth; for her safety. I have to tell myself this every time, and it hurts me all the while to know. It's as long as she is safe and that Jackson kid is far away from her, where he can't hurt her anymore. She may hate me for it, but it's for her own good. As long as he keeps up his end of the deal, Jackson will be gone.

"And your part is done?" he asks, the raspy voice booming and reverberating on the thick walls, spreading a cool breeze around. As soon as his voice stops, there is an eerie silence. He takes a slow toward me, his dark shadow looming. I gulp thickly and nod.

"Yes," I say.

"Good," he replies, turning around, satisfied. I almost breathe a sigh of relief, but know this is definitely not over.

"What's the next step?" I ask, watching the back of his head go back into the shadows.

"We have to see what they make of the situation. I need to see if they are lenient to my plans or not."

"Will this - " I am cut off by him.

"The Jackson boy will be long gone when Annabeth returns again." I smile slightly, feeling a weight off of my shoulders.

"Thank you," I say, sighing. "Thank you Lord Kronos. I appreciate it."

* * *

**Percy's POV**

_Click._

The metal door swings open and we all sigh in relief. I walk out first and look up and down the corridor for any guards. No one. Thalia looks to me as I nod and catch her eye.

_Lets get out of here,_ she mouths and I smirk. I let everyone else out of the cell, which includes Thalia and Nico, and open the next one, containing Leo, Hazel and Frank. The un-explainable trio, and they have no idea. I'm not sure which is more confusing, my life as a Hero, or my one in this life, a normal boy in education, living in New York. Or which I'd rather be, I guess it's a tie. But you can have education, living in New York and being a Demi-god, whereas you can't be normal and be one. But if you're the other option, you can't be a Demi-god. It's like a one way deal.

"FREEDOM!" Leo shouts before Hazel clamps a hand on his mouth, silencing him. I go to the final cell and open the door to Juniper, Grover, Piper and Jason. None of them move, though.

"What's up, guys?" I ask.

"Piper hurt her leg. She can't walk," Jason says, looking down at the brunette in a cringe-worthy way.

"We can't leave you here," Thalia states, looking at her brother as she says this.

"Thals, we'll be fine. Really. I promise. Piper can look after me and I can look after her," he says, smiling a little. Thalia is reluctant, but turns away from the pair, followed by Nico, trying to comfort her a little. I guess it doesn't work because we here a strangled 'OW' five seconds later in Nico's tone.

"You'll make sure nothing happens to either of you?" I ask, glancing briefly toward Thalia and Nico, or where I think they are. It would destroy Thalia to have her brother taken from her, no matter how much of an idiot he is. I don't really have anything to compare it to, so I can't empathize for either of the pair. Jason looks me straight in the eye, glances right to Piper and smiles. When he moves his focus back to me, I see the sincerity in his eyes and know he means it when he nods. None of that stopped the niggling feeling in my gut that _something_ was going to wrong. Call me pessimistic, but I'm pretty optimistic most of the time, anyway. "Okay, just keep safe."

"We can be surveillance for them if anyone is coming. They won't be alone, Perce," Grover interjects, putting an arm around Juniper. I wonder if they're demi-gods too.

"Thanks Percy," Jason says. "You know, you're not the annoying prick I always thought you were after all. You can actually be mature sometimes. Wish you all the best, mate." I almost laugh, but instead try to swallow, and fail, just to talk for a little while longer.

"Thanks for the compliment. If you weren't so arrogant sometimes, I think we might be friends," I say, laughing weakly. "But you are, so no point there. I think, if you concentrated on the right things, maybe people wouldn't hate you so much." Jason looks sideways and I know he understands. Ahh, just a bit of manly advice-sharing before we all possible die, again. I guess it's just an occupational hazard; the whole being a demigod thing. Then again, plenty of weird things have happened in my life before, although the weirdest ones have been in these past three weeks that Annabeth has been at our school and in our lives for a second time. I look at Grover and Juniper, then to Piper and Jason one last time."Bye."

I turn away from Jason and Piper and walk over to my other friends, sighing slightly. Nico is rubbing his arm and glaring at Thalia while she is talking with Hazel and Leo and Frank just sort of glare at each other; Leo is trying not to laugh. I smirk at them all and walk past them to the corridors and begin walking, not knowing whether they are following or not.

"Any idea which way?" I ask, finally turning around at a fork in the corridors. Hazel quickly replies with a,

"Left," then we all continue walking. I'm glad my friends are with me on this one, even though I'd still do it without them. This whole experience has made me feel somewhat _alive_ if that makes any sense. Sometimes you see a film, or listen to a particular song, which moves your mind to think about things in a whole new light. You get this strange sense of adrenaline and you feel as though you can do anything.

We walk and walk and walk for at least another ten minutes, only wasting time, and finally reach the room where this all started. It looks the same apart from several chips and cracks in the wall. The floor is void of bodies, unlike before, and the blood has all gone from the walls. I guess it's part of being a multinational company that kills certain types of people, corresponding to the subject matter... blah, blah, blah. The chips and cracks are the only signs that there even was something going on before now, and they will probably be gone the next time we arrive here. That is, if we ever do come back. Which I'm seriously hoping we will after all this today.

"Percy, how are we ever going to get to _his_ office with the security cameras? Did you even think of that? What if we get spotted, then get arrested for trespassing, then get thrown into jail. Blondie will never get out of here, and we'll be rotting in some ridiculous jail cell, trying to think of a way to break out of jail, leading to even more problems?" Nico asks, panic seeping so casually into his voice. I've never heard a mans voice get so high when talking about going to jail. In fact, I've never heard Nico speak like that before.

It's funny, I've never thought about it like he said. They can arrest us for trespassing, which is the absolute truth, sort of, but they can't get arrested for shooting innocent people. How does that work? One, because we'd sound insane and desperate trying to tell a cop that. Two, because we'd be gone before we have a chance to prove anything.

"I can fix it all!" shouts Leo from behind us a short way, a small piece of metal in his hand, already joined together with several wires and a piece of gum. Where he got any of those bits, I have no idea. But I do know that we have a genius computer hacker who also happens to be a Pyromaniac, in case we need a quick escape. Then Annabeth won't get tortured, and we won't be captured. But everyone will be dead.

_So optimistic, Perce._

"Okay, Leo, you cause a distraction and we'll get out of here. Then you can take down the cameras using the computer. Is there a way you can get that woman away from her computer?" I ask, turning toward the brunette sitting behind the grey desk, her dark brown eyes fixed on us as she continues to type her way through a _very_ long email. Kind of suspicious, but who cares? We're going _all out_ now.

"I will use the Valdez Charm to persuade the lady," he says, raising a single eyebrow, his gaze flitting over to the dark-haired woman. He smiles, cracks his knuckles, the piece of metal-or-whatever still in his hand, and walks over to her. His walks sways a little, trying to express _swagger_ but just looking like a bit of a douche.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

"Hi there. The name is Valdez, Leo Valdez," I say, leaning on the cool metal counter. I wonder what type of metal this is. Possibly, and most likely, aluminium. Do you think they'd mind if I stole it for conventional uses? Maybe, but I could leave my experiment work in my will for them. That would be a really bad idea, given they're this, apparently, evil company that kills everyone on sight. I could make a weapon that actually -

"Is there a problem Mr Valdez?" the lady asks, looking up at me and stopping from her typing. How dare she interrupt my thoughts with her lovely voice. Dang, look at her eyes. They're like melted chocolate. I wonder if they'd be dark chocolate or milk chocolate... Probably dark chocolate. I love dark chocolate. I love her eyes. Her hair is curly too, but pulled back into a long ponytail. My hair is curlier than hers, but what if - "Ahem? Mr Valdez?"

"Ahh, sorry," I say, smiling sheepishly. That was probably a good call. I could have thought some serious stuff that I would - "I'm your technician, I was sent to fix your computer."

"I didn't send for a technician," she says slowly.

"What's your name?" I ask, dying to know everything about her. Percy is gonna kill me for this. I glance around and realize he has already gone, taking Frank and Hazel with him. Damn, that boy works faster than a toddler trying to do the chubby bunny challenge.

"Lauren. Lauren Culling. Why do you ask?" Lauren asks, fluttering her eyelashes slightly. DAMN THAT IS HAWT!

"Just curious. Miss _Culling_ I was sent here to be a technician. And as this is the only computer, this would be the computer I was called about, _capiche_?" I some try not to be too hard on her, but some girls think that's hot. I wonder if she thinks I'm hot. She looks about my age, maybe only a few years older. If I eat her eyeballs, would they taste like chocolate? I don't want to eat her eyeballs, just curious.

"Truth is, I'm new here, so wouldn't know how to do that," Lauren mumbles, looking down a bit. "But I can do this." Suddenly, she jumps up from her spinning chair, springs at me and lands us both on the floor. Not exactly what I expected, but this could be a start for something new. Maybe?

"Wait, we've only just met," I say, smirking at her and flashing my teeth. She growls and pushes her hair away from her face. Her heavy knees are pressed against mine and one arm holds mine above my head, the other positioned across my throat. I have no idea if this is really the sort of thing people do in relationships, but this is nothing I have ever experienced, seen or heard of. She seems a bit... hostile.

"Jerk," she mutters, glaring down at me. "Who are you really?" Huh?

"Leo Valdez! I wasn't lying!" God, over protective much. What people will do to keep their jobs these days.

"How old are you? You look about sixteen, nowhere near old enough to be a technician in this kind of company." I guess she's smarter than she looks. "So, I'll ask again; who are you and what do you want?"

"I really am Leo Valdez. Yes, I'm sixteen. I'll share a secret for a secret and a compromise. How's that?" I ask, for once, being mature about this. She grumbles a 'fine' before I begin. "Okay, I'm not supposed to be here, there's this secret mission thing to save this girl and we all have to do everything so Percy can be with his one true love. And what's the deal, you're no older than me?"

"Okay, here goes everything," she sighs, looking around. "I'm rogue. I'm not supposed to be here either. I am tall enough and smart enough to pass as an adult. I've been working here, trying to find my sister for a very long time. About three years, give or take. I saw her once, but never again. I'm still looking for her. Anyway, what's the compromise?"

"You go out with me and I'll help you find your sister and you help me find my friend," I say, grinning at the look on her face. She hesitates. She's gonna say no and reject me, just like Hazel did. Not this again. Maybe I can build a hot girlfriend next time. Who knows, it could work?

"Sure," she says, standing up. I'm left looking at her legs, towering above me. I should not be looking there. But really, nice stems. HOLD DA PHONE RIGHT DERE! SHE SAID YES! "Do you know how to use a computer, 'cause we need to get these cameras down?" Thank God that was the question she asked. I feel masculine now, despite my age.

"I know everything about computers," I say. She sticks out her hand and I take it and kiss it. She blushes and I grin, walking to the computer and set my fingers down on the keyboard. Time to get to work.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

"Well, this isn't cliche at _all_," I say sarcastically, glancing around at the office, Grayson sitting behind his desk and me in the chair just in front of it. I don't understand all this stuff with villains and cliche situations. Right now, I am sitting in an office chair, opposite a lunatic with the gun on his desk. My hands are tied together with a piece of tape, as are my legs, and my body is bound to the chair by - the old classic - rope. I feel kind of ridiculous like this.

"And your point is, exactly, what?" he asks, sneering slight, fingers twitching toward the gun on the table. I roll my eyes.

"Look, if you're going to shoot me, just do it already. I'm dying from anticipation!" I say, widening my eyes with exasperation, as my hands are not quite available for use at the moment.

"I can't. Not yet, anyway." He begins to mutter and I roll my eyes again, looking around the room. It's a pretty basic office with metal blinds blocking out the world and a small thin light from the ceiling, dangling down below. The walls are all white, keeping with the bland color scheme. There are so many things that would make this office better, in terms of space use and color effectiveness. For instance, if the desk was in the back corner, instead of the middle of the room, it would save so much room and if one of the walls were grey, the rest of the room would seem more defined. Then again, I know this place, but they just don't know colors.

And suddenly I'm met with rage. This is the kind of rage I have never felt before. My arms feel stronger somehow and I have a serious urge to hit this idiot right in the temple and knock him out for good. He can't seriously think I'm going to sit here to wait for his _right moment_ to shoot me! I have rights, even if those rights consider not being shot at all. I should be able to know what's going on, having been in on this whole thing for over a year now. They can't tell me I have to be shot at the right moment; when it's _convenient_ for them to 'kick my bucket'. I decide, or fate decides. Luke would help me out of this, like he said he would all those years ago. He promised to stick by my side forever. He'd never abandon me, and I never him. He promised, and now he's not here.

_But he will be. And he'll kick all you into the sky and back for everything you've done._

"Why the Hades won't you just shoot me? Luke can just come and get me! He'd take you all out in one shot and you wouldn't even hear the gun!" I shout, angry, at last.

"Luke?" Grayson asks, worry etched onto his features. For a matter of seconds, I feel elated and proud of Luke. But then I think; how does Grayson know who Luke is? They've never met, as far as I know. Luke has always been in the private part of my life; my social life, as you may say, rather than my work life. "He's coming? When? Where?"

"You know Luke?" I ask, confused by his almost panicky tone. Luke scares him, but why? I nod and peer at his face, trying to understand more than I do. "What do you know about him?"

"He's _my _boss."

* * *

**So, I think I've figured out how this is going to end, and it's going to be good. Maybe a little crazy, but definitely interesting... perhaps insightful?**

**What did you think of this chapter? Did you like it? Did you hate it? I know, I couldn't wait to get 20 reviews, so I updated anyway! YAY FOR Y'ALL WHO DID REVIEW!** **THANKYOU!**

**Also, a few people said they really liked Leo's POV in another chapter nearer the beginning of Hero Squad, and I thought this would be a good way to introduce Laureo by Leo expressing his views about her... I hope it wasn't to OOC. If you find any random mistakes, let me know and I will correct them** **_immediately!_**

**please review...pretty please with cherries on top? S'il vous plaît? Por favor? If you review, you get a virtual cookie (::) YOU KNOW YOU WANT IT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HI EVERYONE! SO I WAS, LIKE, SO EXCITED TO WRITE THIS!**

**Hopefully, some interesting stuff will happen in this chapter! Let's find out!**

**Just going to say - Really sorry about lateness of this chapter, but I have been very busy writing my own book with all my characters and a new story idea. Also, it could get a bit 'deathish' at the end. Nothing major though.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

_"He's _my _boss."_

* * *

"What do you mean?" I ask, completely bewildered. Why would he say that? Luke has never worked here as far as I know. He's not even a demigod. So, why would he come anywhere near here? It doesn't make any sense at all. If Luke was ever here, he's been lying to me all this time. I thought he was my friend. He wouldn't lie to me would he? Or would he? I don't know him that well. I don't know his past. What if Grayson is right and Luke worked here? But he wouldn't. He would tell me.

_Why do you doubt him then?_

"He's my boss, Miss Chase." he laughs. "I mean what I say. I assume you have heard of hierarchy. Luke is just a little higher than me in the one at this work. I'm sure you can understand the words."

"Of course I understand. It's the premise that I don't understand. He's about twenty years old and you are, what?" I look at him closely, taking in all of the thin lines of aging over his face. The few grey wisps of hair and the occasional moment when his eyes aren't quite focused. "Fifty? I shouldn't be ageist, but isn't that strange in a company like this one?"

"It would be, but Kronos has his favorites," Grayson mutters, looking down at his feet for a second before glancing back up again. "Luke was always a suck-up and Kronos likes that. He wants people to be his slaves, not people who do the work properly. People like me." I have to say, if this man hadn't almost killed me, tied me up, tried to kill my friends and destroyed my perfectly decent life; I might feel sorry for him. As it happens, I don't care too much. But I should try and get as much information on Luke in this country and _Kronos_ as possible. If Kronos is here, then something is very wrong. He was dead; in Tartarus; and was never coming back. How did he get here, more or less the opposite of the world it used to be. This is the mortal world. Then again, how did _I_ get here?

"Kronos is here?" I ask quickly.

Grayson nods and says, "He's the head of the company. I thought you'd know, being an employee." So, that's why he's here. He can be here to destroy all the demi-gods. At the top of the food-chain; right where he wants and needs to be. But I just _can't remember_ what he needs the demi-gods for. It's stuck at the back of my brain, covered in cobwebs and long forgotten. "It was Luke who suggested you to be taken. He knew you and knew what Kronos wanted. He got you here as our most determined and ruthless killer. He said you had brains to _'__thwart us all'_. Obviously, you were perfect because _Luke_ chose you. Nothing I do is ever right - apart from getting that Jackson kid." I hear the envy in his voice as he mentions Luke's name and the resentment as he mentions Percy. "I plan this thing and I don't even get a _thank-you, John. You did well to start the completion of the plan. Good job!_ Nothing! Ha!"

"What is the plan?" I ask, trying to squeeze out all the information of him that I can. He is vulnerable; easy to manipulate and influence. And use for my own information.

"If I knew, I wouldn't tell you. It's very confidential between Kronos and Luke. No one knows what they're going to do." Damn, I spoke too soon. "But, there is rumour of this boy that is going to kill Kronos for his own good and say 'that's Karma, baby', but it's just a rumour."

"Sounds like Leo," I mutter, trying to wriggle out of my insane bonds. Maybe I can get out here with emotional probing. Who knows; because I certainly don't?

* * *

**Leo's POV**

This girl is so hot right now. I mean, she actually can work with materials like a proper engineer and has really good strategies to get this whole thing started. I have no idea how she does it - especially all that attention-span - but I wouldn't change it. Also, I think if I ate her eyeballs, I wouldn't be able to stare at her. She'd just look like some kind of zombies. And she'd be very much dead. I'm glad I didn't eat her eyeballs.

I finished taking down the defenses of the building a couple of minutes ago and now we're in a laboratory making some bomb stuff like true pyromaniacs. A genius that can work with chemicals; I have been looking for her for a long time. Well, not that long in relation to some dudes out there. Because Lauren worked for the company from the inside for a couple of years, she knows her around this place, so that's how we ended up here. It's good I'm with someone who is experienced and _very_ interested in me. It must be my amazingly good looks.

"Leo, hand me that blue liquid?" she says, holding out her hand. I pass her the small test-tube of blue liquid and pour in some clear liquid, over the purple wire beside the red one.

"I'm going to blow this building sky-high and say 'that's Karma, baby' when we save everyone," I say grinning at her. She smiles back and screws on the final piece to make the mega-bomb. I take it and put it into my tool-belt, ready for a fight to come. I don't know if I can save everyone, but I hope Annabeth and Percy are re-united before I blow everything up. Or not, because then it might be more of a cliffhanger for this weird story that I call life.

_Slap!_

"What the hell was that for?!" I yell, seeing Lauren's hand retracting from my face with a grin on her face. What _was_ that for? Is she some kind of evil child? Maybe. Then I'm in big trouble. If she'd going to attack me now, then I might have to fight her. Then I could eat her eyeballs. What if she isn't rogue and she was just getting information out of me? Argh, Percy is going to kill me - right after _she_ kills me. I'm going to die by a woman's hand. Damn. I wanted to be blown out of a volcano with the words 'TEAM VALDEZ' written in a puff of smoke. Disappointed again at life. Why didn't she just kill me sooner?

"That's Karma, baby," she whispers, her face very close to mine. Damn, she's going to eat _my _eyeballs!

But then she doesn't.

Then she kisses me.

Right. On. The. Lips.

_WHAT IS HAPPENING!_

_I'M DYING IN HEAVEN!_

She's not killing me... She's kissing me. Same amount of letters... but so different.

"You're not going to kill me, then?" I ask, my voice cracking a little from surprise. She shakes her head, laughing.

"I'm balancing out the slap and the kiss. Now, let's go kick some enemy butt!"

_Girls are so confusing._

* * *

**Percy's POV**

"That's the one, I think," Nico says, stopping in front of a steel door with the name '_M. Grayson'_. No kidding Nico. "Leo's probably finished with the whole electric stations by now. Hopefully.

"Do we knock?" Grover asks, looking left and right, then back to me. I shake my head, frown and open the door, thinking it would be open. It is, and I know it must be too easy at this point, but don't even bother complaining. As we walk in, I see Annabeth leaning over the desk, a knife at Mr Suit-guy's throat - apparently now named '_M. Grayson_', unless he's an impostor.

"Annabeth?" Thalia asks, staring at the girl with a grin planted on her face. Annabeth turns to us and smiles, lets go of Grayson and walks over to us. In the distance of my mind, I hear a click - sort of like opening a door - but disregard it quickly. I jog toward Annabeth, feeling elated and my heart light. It's a strange feeling. My mind aches and I can't help but grin, glad that there is nothing stopping us now. I reach my hand out and time slows down as we grab hands.

Just then, the door slams and I break away from Annabeth to turn toward the door. A tall blonde boy with a large scar down one side of his face, from his pale blue eyes to his lips, chapped and cut in various places. The thing that catches my eye is the gun in his hand - why does everyone have guns? - which is only when he fires it. Straight toward me. I feel a heavy place on me, and a cold feeling spreading over my skin. People should stop with the guns and the fighting all the time.

I look down to see where the shot had planted itself and see it is not even on me. There is no pain; there is no feeling of life flashing before my eyes; and there is no blood on me. The blood is on the blonde girl right in front of me, her chest pressed against mine as the blood flowed onto me from her. My eyes widen and my heart drops like a stone. I feel my mouth fall open and start to dry as Annabeth starts crying.

"Luke?" she utters before crumbling further into my arms, liquid leaking from her eyes and a dot of red blood turning into a cruelly beautiful butterfly of red ink over her chest. I look back at 'Luke' and see a golden glint streak across his eyes, but not before the small amount of remorse crosses his features. His name sounds familiar, but I can't place that face; it's not like anything I've seen before. I don't know. My mind is strange. Only one thing matters most right now.

"Annabeth!" I whisper, voice rasped and harsh. I watch her as her pupils dilate and breathing became ragged, slowing down as I hold her. Time is slow, but it doesn't seem to last long enough. I know she is gone; dead. I'm gonna kill that boy, Luke! He will die no matter what! I don't care about the consequences! He will pay for what he has done! I'm gonna rip his head off and throw it t some lions then tear him limb by limb, tearing apart every bit of him that I can. I will make sure he can feel all the pain possible then times it by ten so his insides are outside and outsides are anywhere away from his body with his skin - what the hell is going on?

Something strange is happening - as usual - but I feel weird. Something is holding me back. I feel weightless but heavier than ten tons at the same time. I turn my head back to Luke and see the golden glow in his eyes have taken over more than just his irises. The room has faded into a misty mess where only Luke and I stand, the room a blur of colors and several dark outlines - which I assume are my friends. They are faceless people in a world of darkness now. I try to move, but watch in horror and terror as my arms move twenty times slower than I want them to. Luke just smiles at me, almost knowingly, and approaches. Whereas I appear to be stuck in invisible jelly, Luke is on the invisible speed train. His body moved quick through the air, almost as if he had crafted time and sense itself.

_Time. It doesn't even seem relative._

Then I am falling, further than ever before. The darkness is back and Luke has disappeared, as well as the rest of the room. Things just don't disappear like that - not now, not ever. Not even in _Annabeth's world_. What's happening and when will it stop?

* * *

**Lauren's POV**

"Annabeth!" I shout, shoving Luke against the door - or what was left of him. It seems Kronos has taken this world as well as the last. Now he has taken my sister as well. It's all up to Percy to wake us now.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Something weird is going on. All around is this dark weird mist and I can't move properly. I can't see anyone. I remember being shot, then there was nothing but silence and this dark mist. Maybe this is Kronos; maybe it is Luke - which means it could be both. I don't know what _their_ plan is, but I have no intention of being involved. Then again, I'm not sure I have a choice in that.

Suddenly there is a humming noise in the background. It gets louder, like a computer processing something - I remember it from Daedalus' laptop back at camp, all those miles and worlds away. An image flickers onto a patch of mist in front of me. It's Percy. All I see is him. The world grows up around me, turning to 3D, rather than the movie-like picture from a moment ago. My feet begin to walk towards him and I smile and he smiles back. I know it's okay; we'll be okay.

"Percy!" I shout, still grinning. Then I stop. My feet won't move. Percy crosses the road, watching me and not the car that hits him. He is knocked away and rolls over the windscreen of the car. I see the person in the car and try to run. Luke - or rather _Kronos_ - steps out of the car and walks to where Percy is sprawled across the pavement, a giant gash over his forehead and a blooded nose. I try to run, but am trapped. If it was real, I would be able to move. It's not real.I shut my eyes and chant the same thing in my head, trying to erase all thoughts about that car and that boy and _Luke._

_It's not real. It's not real. It's not real. Percy isn't dead. Percy isn't dead. He can't be. It's not real._

I open my eyes again and the scene has disappeared, along with Percy and Kronos and the car. It's all gone. It was just a horrible nightmare. It wasn't real.

"Annabeth?" My body goes cold. Percy is here. But how? "Annabeth, help... help me," he chokes. I look around for him and see his body at my feet, just inches away from me. He reaches up and puts his hand in the air and I go to touch it, but something cold and hard is in the way. _Glass_. I can't reach him, can't touch him, can't make sure he is okay. There is nothing I can do. I don't know if it's real or not anymore, because I can't tell. So I do the worst thing possible.

I curl up in a ball and cry. I cry until I can't cry anymore.

* * *

**Lauren's POV**

Where did everyone go? They were all here and now they're not. What do I do now? I was supposed to save everyone, but I can't save people who aren't here. I don't know what to do. I need help, so I call to the one I think can help me.

I call my mother.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

How did I get in a cave? Well, from what I can see, it's a cave. There is rock and a tiny bit of light. Who knows, I could be in a mine. I was in this weird misty land and now I'm in a cave, with Thalia and Nico and they are arguing again. They always seem to argue. I wonder why that is? In the background, I can hear something and it's getting louder but I can't hear properly with all the _shouting!_

"Guys, just shut up a second, will you?" I ask, my voice raised. They stop shouting and glare at me and I can't help but retract a little. Honestly, it's not the scariest glare - like that of Annabeth's - I've seen, but pretty intimidating. "Look, I think I can hear something, so just _shut up_, please." Thalia sighs and Nico just shuts up, but it's better to have annoyed friends than a humming noise that you can't _quite_ hear. Well, in some cases anyway.

"Wait, Perce, is that..." Nico trails off, listening to the noise as it gets louder. Thalia confirms his answer.

"Growling," she says. "But coming from where?"

"I think you mean from who," Nico mutters. "Or what."

"It's coming from that way," I say, pointing ahead of me. "Anyway, how did we even get here?"

"Well, I was in the building, then I was here. So, I have no idea," Nico concluded, giving a grin. Then Thalia smacked him on the head. "Hey! What was that for?"

"I dunno. I just felt like it." Thalia answered.

"Yeah well - what is _that!"_ Nico shouts, staring up at a dark object in the cave, a shadow or something; but definitely a _big_ shadow. We are in some serious trouble. I suddenly have an instinct to reach inside my pocket and retrieve my favorite pen, with the words '_Riptide'_ inscribed on the side. I have no idea what it means but, like most things, I have double memories about this pen. One where I have been just writing with it in exams, and others where it turns into this crazy sword and appears in my pocket - which is kind of impossible, but useful.

"What's happening?" Thalia yells over the sudden noise. She glances at Nico and see's he is just disturbed by the noise as she and I are. "Is that _water?!"_

"I think so," I confirm, also shouting to speak over the sudden rush of water. Or, it could be water, anyway. It might not, because that's the kind of day it's been. Ah, to think that, this morning, I was worried about how it would go with Annabeth and if she liked me. Now I'm in a cave - we think - about to drown with a pen that may or may not be a sword and some friends who are supposedly _my cousins_.

A tall figure steps out of the shadows.

Oh, and there's that giant monster that looks hungry enough to eat us. _This should be interesting._

* * *

**Hi everyone... so, yeah. Sorry for not updating. I hope you like the chapter. Review if you did, review if you didn't. Reviews = happy writer. Happy writer = motivated to update.**

**Thanks to all those who did review last chapter and have supported this little story through my lack of updates. Hello to all the new followers and I hope I didn't disappoint you all.**

**Just know that I might not update too often because I am writing my own book, am going on holiday and have way too much to do, despite it being summer. Also, read my blog if you want to see what I do on a daily basis. '_ . '_**

**Ummm... hope to speak to y'all soon on this update. I think there will be about two-four chapters left of this to write. Have fun :)**


End file.
